Sinestesia
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Battler/Yasu. UA. Spoilers EP7. Su promesa es eterna y tratarán de cumplirla contra viento y marea, pero para ser felices antes tendrán que vivir muchas dificultades, entre ellas las enfermedades de Yasu y la crítica de los demás. 30 viñetas.
1. Cobre

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>22. Cobre

* * *

><p>Battler dejó que el calor de verano lo pusiera de mal humor; los rayos del sol incidían sobre el asfalto reflejándose sobre sus ojos como si fueran llamaradas, lastimando su vista a cada paso que daba, en camino hacia la biblioteca, junto con su primo George. George era varios años mayor que él, por lo cual Battler, a sus escasos doce años, no congeniaba del todo con el joven de lentes y mirada inteligente, que de vez en cuando, también decía cosas muy retóricas. Sin embargo, aunque no congeniaban y no eran los mejores amigos del mundo debido a su diferencia de edad, Battler había sido obligado a acompañarlo a la biblioteca por su padre, que necesitaba hablar de negocios urgentes con la tía Eva y no quería que los <em>niños<em> como lo seguía llamando, escucharan.

Así pues, Battler caminaba con rapidez, que casi se hacía pasar por entusiasmo, sobre la carpeta asfáltica, siguiendo a George hacia un lugar que, aunque no le aburría, no le despertaba interés en esos momentos, en donde el sol estaba en lo alto y lo único que quería era darse un buen clavado en alguna piscina y disfrutar del calor.

—Terminaré en un segundo —le aseguró George a su primo, cuando se encontraron en el fresco vestíbulo de la biblioteca, donde todo estaba tan tranquilo que contagió al ruidoso Battler, obligándolo a suspirar con resignación—. Si quieres puedes ir a dar una vuelta, sólo busco algunos usos del cobre en la industria y estoy listo, ¿de acuerdo?

El traje de color verde que solía usar George se perdió entre los estantes de madera que protegían el lugar, casi parecido a un santuario, antes de que el menor de los Ushiromiya pudiera dar una respuesta. A Battler no le apetecía leer en esos momentos, pero sabiendo que tendría problemas si no obedecía y salía a perderse por el vecindario, optó por seguir el consejo de su primo. Vagó algún tiempo entre los estantes, cuidando sus pasos como una sombra sigilosa, sintiendo el peso del silencio sobre sus hombros. A él no le gustaba demasiado el silencio, aunque sí leer, eran cosas diferentes. Se sentía ajeno y aburrido al ver a las personas sumidas en otros mundos, sentadas sobre los cómodos sillones del establecimiento, ignorando todas las ventajas que ofrecía ese día brillante de verano.

—Supongo que me pondré a leer —musitó en voz baja, sonriendo para sí mismo, pues no planeaba dejarse amilanar por el hecho de estar encerrado ese magnífico día, sino más bien disfrutarlo, ¿y qué mejor que buscar un buen libro de misterio para empezar a disfrutar?—. Ahora, ¿dónde estará la sección de Agatha Christie? —lo último lo dijo en voz alta, que reverberó entre algunos estantes, causando que muchas personas lo mandaran a callar. Sólo una de esas voces, que parecía joven y frágil, le dijo otra cosa en un murmullo cuando el silencio regresó.

—La sección de misterio está por allá —su voz apenas fue un soplo de viento pequeño y temeroso, que aminoró el impacto en el rostro de Battler cuando desvió la vista para mirar a su interlocutora, una niña de su edad ¿quizás?, que andaba en silla de ruedas y parecía menuda, ahí, acurrucada en la silla, con el cuerpo casi inmóvil y los ojos castaños opacos, desluciendo su corto cabello rubio—. Allí.

La mano de la niña señaló hacia un rincón alejado, detrás de unas mesas que ocupaban varios estudiantes, entre ellos George, sumido entre volúmenes de Ingeniería que de tan sólo verlos le daban dolor de cabeza al pelirrojo.

—Gracias, me llamo Battler, ¿y tú? —era muy extraño encontrar a otro niño de su edad en un lugar como ése, al cual había aprendido a ir cuando su padre no lo necesitaba en casa, por eso, el encontrarse con ella le dio la idea de que su día no estaba del todo perdido y que podría divertirse a su lado—. Ushiromiya Battler.

—Yasu —la mano de Battler, vigorosa, como sus ojos azules, se cerró alrededor de la de Yasu, que era blanca, pequeña y suave, antes de agitarla enérgicamente para sellar el pacto de haberse conocido—. Ushiromiya-san, la sección que buscas está por allá —casi parecía que la niña rubia tenía miedo de no haber sido escuchada, como si eso fuera algo frecuente en su vida, por lo cual volvió a señalar el lugar que Battler buscaba con ahínco.

—¡Vamos, llámame sólo Battler! —él le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, que no muchas personas eran capaces de brindarle, dada su condición, que sólo le acarreaba miradas lastimeras. Éste sólo hecho hizo que Yasu le devolviera la sonrisa, sintiéndose de pronto aliviada de saber que había personas que podían pasar por alto la silla de ruedas en la cual se deslizaba y toda clase de síntomas derivados de su enfermedad—. Como se nota que eres una lectora conocedora de la materia, Yasu, ¿te importaría enseñarme la sección de misterio? ¡Estoy seguro que conoces muchos libros muy buenos!

Los ojos azules de él translucían emoción y fue como si de pronto, tras mirarse por un momento a los ojos, ésta misma emoción se transmitiera al cuerpo de ella, revitalizándolo y dándole una chispa de febril emoción, que la hizo ponerse a hablar rapidísimo sobre sus autores favoritos.

—¡Agatha Christie es muy buena...! ¡Me encanta su libro de...! ¡Y el culpable en...! —la silla de ruedas se deslizó con rapidez sobre el pulido suelo de mosaicos blancos, como casi todo en aquél lugar, dejando tras de sí un rastro de murmullos rápidos y casi imcomprensibles. Battler iba detrás de ella, por supuesto, siguiéndola a toda la velocidad que era posible sin dejar de sonreír.

Aquél día pintaba para ser mejor de lo esperado, al haber encontrado a tan inesperada compañera de hobbies y todo gracias a George-aniki y su dichoso cobre.


	2. Aguja

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>21. Aguja

* * *

><p>George levantó la vista de la minúscula letra que adornaba las páginas del libro que leía, tan pequeña que le hacía doler la cabeza. Había estado tan abstraído en su investigación sobre el cobre para la preparatoria, que no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo, que había dejado mella en el vecindario, volviéndolo más silencioso, teñido por las sombras del ocaso. La gente había comenzado a desaparecer sin que él lo notase y se preguntó, con cierto miedo, si Battler también se había ido, tras haberse aburrido, acarreándole muchos problemas.<p>

Puso el punto final en sus apuntes, muy bien organizados por su pulcra letra, casi sin darse cuenta y se levantó para poner el libro en su lugar correspondiente, mientras miraba en derredor, en busca de señales de su vivaz primo. Le alivió, a la vez que le sorprendió sobremanera, saber que el niño no se había marchado y que leía tranquilamente recargado sobre una de las mesas del fondo, junto con otra persona, una niña menuda y frágil, pero que parecía sumamente contenta.

George admiraba eso de Battler, era algo que a él le faltaba desde muy pequeño, la habilidad de hacer amigos y de ser social no era propia de él, pero Battler parecía ejercerla de manera innata y prueba de ello era el cómo reía con su nueva amiga y cómo ambos parecían tan abstraídos del mundo que no parecían notar que él los observaba fijamente.

—Será mejor que les de su espacio —comentó para sí mismo el joven, sonriendo al recordar cómo había sucedido también su primer amor y preguntándose si la historia volvería a repetirse con su primo—. Los esperaré aquí.

Ushiromiya George siempre afirmaba que los sueños de los niños eran sagrados y como Battler para él todavía era un niño, no podía evitar dejarle hacer lo que le placía, sobretodo actividades como esas, tan inocentes y especiales.

—Battler-san, casi es hora de irme —ambos estaban inclinados sobre un libro de cubiertas azules, un nuevo descubrimiento que hizo a Yasu emocionarse, pues antes no tenían ese libro de misterio en existencia—. Mi madre pasará por mi pronto.

—¿De verdad? —Battler parecía decepcionado, pero rápidamente borró la mueca de contrariedad de su rostro para reemplazarla por una sonrisa, ante la idea que surgió en su mente—. ¡Pero podemos seguir viéndonos, ¿verdad? ¡Somos amigos, Yasu! ¿Verdad?

Su voz, a pesar de ser un murmullo, estaba cargada de emoción y cuando la pequeña se aventuró a mirarlo a los ojos, no pudo más que confirmar esa afirmación con una cabezada, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se teñían de carmín ante la cercanía.

—Yo no vivo por aquí, pero podemos intercambiar teléfonos y todo eso, ¿verdad? —él se puso de pie, con el libro entre las manos como si fuera el más grande tesoro en su vida, luego comenzó a caminar, con el sonido de la silla de ruedas muy de cerca, hacia el vestíbulo. Ya se había olvidado de George hasta que lo vio—. ¡Ah, este es mi primo, Yasu! ¡Él es George!

—Mucho gusto —musitó ella, de nuevo apenada, como si la persona animada se hubiese esfumado al ser vista através de los lentes de George—. Yasuda Sayo.

—Ushiromiya George, pero puedes llamarme George, ¿de acuerdo? —el joven estrechó suavemente la mano que ella le ofrecía, todavía temerosa y sonrojada, antes de mirar a Battler, evaluándolo—. ¿Así que se han hecho amigos? ¿No te ha molestado?

—P-para nada, George-san, Battler-san ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

—Claro que no la he molestado, ¡somos amigos! —se ofendió Battler, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, con el libro todavía fuertemente asido—. Bueno, voy a sacar éste libro para Yasu, ¡ahora regreso!

Su silueta se perdió rápidamente de vista, dejándolos a ambos en silencio, uno algo incómodo. Yasu giró su silla de ruedas hacia la dirección donde Battler había desaparecido, como si fuese la aguja de un imán y se quedó mirando el vacío, pensativa. Su madre pronto llegaría, ¿se molestaría por lo de Battler-san? ¿Sería cierto eso de que seguirían viéndose? ¿De que eran amigos? Deseaba que fuera así.


	3. Paranoia

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>26. Paranoia

* * *

><p>—Creo que será mejor que vayamos hacia la puerta, así podemos encontrarnos con Battler ahí —sugirió George, al ver que su primo se estaba tomando su tiempo en la recepción de la biblioteca—. ¿Te parece bien?<p>

Yasu había permanecido callada durante todo el tiempo en el cual Battler se había ausentado, el mayor de los primos Ushiromiya había pensado que ésto se debía a que era demasiado tímida y la había dejado estar, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, pese a que estaba a pocos metros de distancia de ella y pese a que estaba sentada erguida, le invadió cierto sentimiento de desasosiego.

—¿Yasuda-san? —se acercó para poner la mano en su hombro y voltearla, para ver si de casualidad se había dormido o había pasado algo mucho peor, pero antes de que llegara a tocarla, ella misma se dio la vuelta con una sombra en su rostro que la hacía parecer completamente diferente, pese a que el cuerpo frágil seguía ahí.

—¡Puedo esperar, Ushiromiya George! ¡Esperar no es nada para alguien como yo! —su voz reverberó por las paredes, pero había un ligero cambio en ella, era autoritaria, magnífica, como la que alguien se podía esperar de una reina o una princesa. ¿Estaba jugando? George creía firmemente que sí, pero aún así no pudo evitar asustarse al primero grito.

—¿Pasa algo? —George se llevó su segundo susto del día cuando oyó la voz de Battler, súbitamente, detrás de él. Se había quedado observando a Yasu sin darse cuenta y ésta a su vez, le devolvía una mirada desafiante con esos ojos castaños que antes le parecían inocentes y temerosos. Sin embargo, este efecto se rompió en cuanto Battler hizo su aparición y le hizo pensar a George que o bien, estaba imaginando cosas o se había tomado muy en serio la broma de una niña—. Aquí tienes el libro, Yasu. Cuando lo termines me lo prestas, ¿de acuerdo?

Yasu tomó el libro como si éste fuera de oro, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza y a George no se le pasó por alto la manera en la cual la niña lo apretó contra su pecho, suavemente, como si abrazara a un amigo muy querido.

—Gracias —dijo ella, toda sombra de su broma diluida con los primeros sonidos nocturnos—. Mi madre vendrá por mi pronto, de seguro ya está en la puerta, ¿podrían acompañarme, po-por favor? ¿George-san, Battler-san?

El pelirrojo hizo ademán de tomarla de la mano, pero se contuvo un poco apenado, ante la mirada de su primo y para remediar su error, sólo le sonrió a la niña, que de inmediato comenzó a seguirlo hacia la salida, donde, efectivamente, Natsuhi los estaba esperando, con cara de preocupación teñida de dolor, seguramente de cabeza, cosa natural en ella.

—¡Sayo, me tenías muy preocupada! ¿Por qué te has demorado tanto? —la mujer se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si quisiera contener un dolor insoportable y le dirigió a su vez una mirada entre severa y preocupada a su hija—. ¿Y si te pasaba algo?

—Lo-lo siento, madre, estaba con Battler-san y George-san y... —en cuanto mencionó sus nombres y los señaló, todo el semblante de Natsuhi se recompuso, tratando de aparentar ser un mujer poco temerosa, pues no se confiaba de nadie cuando se trataba de la seguridad de su hija—. Son mis amigos —puntualizó ella, al imaginar perfectamente lo que su madre pensaba.

—Mucho gusto, señora, soy Ushiromiya George y él es mi primo, Battler, lamentamos las molestias, estábamos acompañando a su hija un rato —siempre diplomático y sabiendo muy bien cómo mediar en situaciones tensas, George se adelantó para estrechar la mano de Natsuhi, quien después de la presentación tan formal parecía menos paranoica—. Espero no sea molestia tampoco, pero a mi primo Battler le gustaría ser amigo de su hija, ya sabe, hablarse, visitarse y ése tipo de cosas.

Natsuhi entrecerró los ojos, como si ese sólo pensamiento le causara un nuevo dolor de cabeza. Tenía miedo de que su hija saliera lastimada, por cómo veía la esperanza dibujándose en su rostro, casi siempre triste, pero a su vez, sentía que no tenía derecho a negarle a un amigo, así que asintió.

—Yasuda Natsuhi y no hay problema —dijo, sacando una tarjeta del bolso negro que llevaba bajo el brazo, del negocio de su esposo, donde el teléfono estaba impreso en letras doradas—. Este es nuestro teléfono, Battler-kun, puedes llamar siempre que sea a horas razonables, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, vámonos, Sayo. Mañana tienes clases.

—Adiós, Battler-san —Yasu se despidió con la mano mientras era conducida hacia el automóvil familiar, para luego ser subida a los asientos, donde una vez más se volteó para despedirse de Battler, sintiéndose un poco cohibida.

Éste le devolvió el movimiento de manos de despedida mientras de vez en cuando miraba entusiasmado el papel que Natsuhi le había entregado y el cómo ésta subía la silla de ruedas al automóvil también.

Aquél día se le había hecho eterno y efímero a la vez, eterno, porque parecía que conocía a Yasu de toda la vida, pese a que sólo habían sido escasas horas y efímero porque ella ya se había marchado, dejando un extraño sentimiento en su corazón.


	4. Abismo

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>20. Abismo

* * *

><p>A pesar de que llevaban más o menos un mes sin verse, debido a que Battler vivía del otro lado de la ciudad y tanto a su padre como a Natsuhi no les parecía seguro que los niños anduvieran solos, Battler y Yasu no habían perdido comunicación. Gracias al teléfono otorgado por Natsuhi y siempre a escondidas de Rudolf, que se quejaba de lo alta que llegaba la factura del teléfono, Battler solía llamarla cada tres días a lo máximo, siempre para comentar cosas sobre libros de misterio o sobre su día a día, tan detalladamente que, a pesar de la ausencia del cuerpo, parecían conocerse mejor que nadie, tanto emocionalmente como en otros aspectos, desde la constitución de sus respectivas casas hasta los compañeros molestos en la escuela.<p>

—Mi padre dice que iremos a ver a Eva oba-san el próximo sábado, así que podré ir a verte, ¿tienes tiempo? —Battler jugueteaba con la agenda de teléfonos sobre la mesita del café, en la sala de estar, parecía ciertamente nervioso porque hacía mucho que no la veía y empezaba a sentirse extraño, como si algo le oprimiera el pecho, al pensar en el recuentro, cosa que lo incomodaba.

—Claro que sí, Battler-san —Yasu aún conservaba el libro que Battler había sacado de la biblioteca para ella, lo había terminado en un día, pensando ingenuamente que él regresaría pronto, para así poder prestárselo, pero como no había sido así, estaba guardado esperando ese preciso momento, en el que pudieran volver a verse—. Tengo el libro de Agatha Christie, te lo prestaré cuando vengas.

—Y yo también tengo un regalo para ti —lo dijo con cierto bochorno y frunció el entrecejo cuando vio a su madre, Kyrie, riéndose en un rincón.

—No-no es ne-necesario, Battler-san —sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y brillantes como manzanas, pensando en que tendría otra cosa más, además del libro, para recordar a su amigo.

—¡Ya verás, te va a gustar! —Battler casi siempre ignoraba sus negativas, así que ella no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar escapar una leve risita cuando éste hizo oídos sordos a su vergüenza—. Ahora me tengo que ir, mi mamá quiere usar el teléfono, pero nos vemos este sábado, ¿de acuerdo? ¿En la Biblioteca? ¡Bueno, allá será! Me muero de ganas de verte —colgó de prisa, avergonzado por sus propias palabras, que no por eso dejaban de ser menos ciertas y echó a correr a su habitación, antes de que Kyrie pudiera decir algo perspicaz sobre la situación.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar, el sonido del teléfono siendo colgado llenó el auricular, aunque no consiguió borrar del todo la sonrisa en el rostro de la niña, que al oír las palabras 'me muero por verte' sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Su vida había sido muy diferente antes de conocer a Battler, tan diferente y gris que casi no podía recordarla ya, ese abismo en el cual había estado sumergida, sola por su condición, discriminada y hasta siendo motivo de burlas... Llena de amigos imaginarios, de historias de misterio y del terror de su madre, ahora estaba completa, se sentía de esa manera. Ella también se moría por ver a Battler, definitivamente.


	5. Eternidad

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>30. Eternidad

* * *

><p>El otoño estaba por llegar y las hojas de los árboles, aunque aún frescas, ya proyectaban sombras con tonalidades doradas, que creaban la sensación de ensueño. Cuando Yasu las veía, esas tonalidades doradas, rojizas, naranjas, no podía evitar pensar en Battler, quien, sentado a su lado, tenía el mismo color que el rojo sereno de las hojas y que el rojo intenso del ocaso.<p>

—¿Segura que no tienes problemas por estar aquí? —al ver que la niña se había distraido por bastante tiempo, mirando hacia el toldo de hojas que los resguardaba, mientras se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol en los jardínes de la biblioteca, Battler hizo dicha suposición.

—A mi madre no le gusta que haga muchas cosas —comentó ella con serenidad, aunque eso no ocultó del todo el matiz angustiado en su voz—, sé que me veo patética por mi condición y ella lo piensa también, así que no me deja salir mucho.

—No eres patética —afirmó Battler, acercándose hacia ella por el pasto, con los ojos llenos de una decisión que jamás había visto—. ¡Eres genial, Yasu! ¡Sabes muchas cosas que yo no! ¡De verdad me alegra haberte conocido!

Ella, como era su costumbre, se sonrojó ante tal comentario y para que no se marcara tanto este hecho, se dedicó a juguetear con el regalo que Battler le había traido, todavía desconocido, envuelto en papel rosa, que descansaba sobre su silla de ruedas, justo al lado de ella. Había sido todo un problema el conseguir que alguien la ayudara para sentarse en el pasto, pero una vez conseguido se sintió completamente feliz. Sus piernas estaban paralizadas y no podían sentir los estímulos del fresco verde bajo sus piernas, ni la humedad o el rocío en las hojitas, pero viendo que Battler se divertía y se relajaba, a ella le era más fácil imitarlo.

—¿Tú-tú crees? Eres el primero que me lo dice —apretó el regalo contra su pecho, mirando a Battler con los ojos llenos de esperanza—. Nadie jamás me había dicho eso, todos prefieren molestarme... y nadie me habla en la escuela.

—¡Es que son unos idiotas! —vociferó Battler, realmente movido por la furia que sentía ante esa injusticia, los puños levantados y el ceño fruncido—. Ellos no te conocen como yo ni te valoran, pero no importa, ¿sabes por qué? —su voz se había ido haciendo más y más cohibida y menos clara, pero mantenía un poco de su valor original.

—¿Por qué? —Yasu se esperaba que le dijera que iba a golpearlos a todos sino eran sus amigos, pero como siempre, con Battler, su respuesta la sorprendió. Era demasiado impredecible y eso le gustaba de él, porque nunca se aburría a su lado.

—Porque yo voy a estar contigo para siempre —dijo él llanamente, recordando cómo alguien había dicho eso en una de las películas que su padre veía de vez en cuando.

—¿Lo prometes? —nisiquiera lo pensó un segundo antes de que esas palabras salieran de su boca, creando por fin el sentimiento de esperanza en su pecho, arraigándolo ahí para siempre.

—Te lo prometo —Battler estiró su dedo meñique y lo entrelazó con el de ella, mientras ambos se miraban con los rostros sonrojados—. _Te lo prometo, Yasu_.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de si eso era el llamado primer amor, ni mucho menos tenían conciencia de lo que les deparaba el futuro, pero esa promesa se selló para ambos con diferentes significados, que sin embargo, conllevaban el mismo sentimiento. _Amor._


	6. Dependencia

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Dependencia

* * *

><p>Natsuhi escudriña el vecindario por la ventana, frunciendo a la vez el ceño cuando nota que sus cortinas doradas sueltan una nube de polvo al moverlas, hecho que acarreará una buena regañina a las empleadas. Está nerviosa y aunque sabe que es natural, nada logra borrar el sentimiento de miedo instalado en su pecho, apretando suavemente su corazón.<p>

Un automóvil rojo se desliza a toda velocidad por la calle de enfrente, logrando que de un respingo y se voltee a mirar el inmaculado estado de su casa, como si temiera que un huracán pudiera arrasar con sus muebles recién pulidos. Sin embargo, el miedo se apaga instantáneamente al ver cómo el automóvil se aleja por la avenida, sin detenerse en su entrada. De nuevo, no es Battler. Y sin saberlo, su hija, desde su propia habitación, comparte el mismo pensamiento y el mismo suspiro, aunque el de ella es de anhelo.

Natsuhi le ha dado permiso a Battler para pasar la noche, la última de las vacaciones, en su casa, junto a su hija. Al principio se había negado tajantemente, pensando en un sinfín de cosas alocadas, como el peligro de dos chicos tan jóvenes juntos, como sus propios valores morales, pero al final tuvo que ceder. Cedió a su hija, quien terminó por ablandarla, cedió a su propia culpa por apartarla del mundo, por sobreprotegerla. Y ahora, siendo la noche del viernes, esperaba a que la familia de Battler lo trajera y que sus problemas comenzaran.

Tan ensimismada estaba, recordando el rostro anhelante de su hija, quien siempre se mantenía impasible y hasta triste, que Natsuhi no se dio cuenta del automóvil negro de los Ushiromiya estacionándose frente a su casa, ni mucho menos cuando la familia, compuesta por cuatro miembros, bajó una pequeña maleta y se acercó a la puerta de su casa, con Battler haciendo mucho ruido. Sólo lo supo cuando el timbre le arrancó el segundo respingo de la tarde y dos figuras, una alta y otra bajita y débil, pasaron por su lado en camino hacia la puerta.

—Madame, los señores Ushiromiya están aquí —anunció Genji, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con Battler y Sayo haciendo tanto ruido que no necesitaba que se lo dijeran.

—Muchas gracias, Genji, puedes retirarte —componiendo su semblante hasta volverlo una máscara de perfecta calma, Natsuhi invitó a pasar a sus huéspedes hacia el salón principal, pues quería conocerlos un poco y sacarse de dudas sobre lo fiables que podían ser.

—Lo siento mucho, no me he presentado —en cuanto Rudolf se sentó en los sillones forrados a la antigüa y tan limpios que le asustaban, sonrió, sintiéndose en su ambiente—. Ushiromiya Rudolf, ésta es mi esposa Kyrie y mi hija, Ange, a mi hijo Battler, por supuesto ya lo conoce. Es un placer.

Natsuhi estrechó las manos de ambos antes de presentarse y de presentar a su hija propiamente, quien parecía tan ensimismada con la llegada de su amigo que, cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre la llamaba, enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello, provocando la risa amable de todos.

—Espero que no sea mucha molestia que Battler se quede aquí, el mocoso estaba insistiendo y no pudimos negarle el que viera a su amiguita —el hombre les dirigió una mirada perspicaz, que no logró romper del todo el ambiente un poco seco de la reunión—. Battler se hará cargo de todo lo que haga mal, ¿de acuerdo? Que para eso es un hombrecito —riendo ante su chiste, que hizo que Kyrie dibujara una sonrisa de entendida, Rudolf se levantó para marcharse—. Muchas gracias por todo, señora.

Natsuhi no había entendido el sentido del chiste que había hecho Rudolf, por lo cual permaneció un poco confusa antes de despedir a sus invitados, que le parecían gente extraña más no mala.

—Cuídate Battler, nos vemos el lunes —el hombre despeinó los cabellos pelirrojos de su hijo antes de salir del lugar, con la pequeña Ange llorando a mandíbula batiente.

—¡Adiós, mamá, papá, Ange! —la puerta se cerró y las palabras de Battler retumbaron como un eco hasta desaparecer unos cuantos segundos más tarde, momento en el cual su vista se cruzó con la de Yasu, quien parecía tan emocionada como él—. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —su maleta de color negro, que su padre había dejado en la puerta, estaba equipada con todo tipo de libros de misterio y otras cosas con las cuales divertirse, si ella quería, podían hacer hasta lo imposible esa noche y al día siguiente, y al siguiente...

Yasu le sonrió.

—Todavía tengo el libro que sacamos de la Biblioteca —mencionó, tratando de que el rubor en sus mejillas no se notara demasiado—. Podemos decirle a Ronove que lo traiga, ¡tengo una idea muy divertida! Pe-pero eso si tú quieres, Battler-san.

—¿Quién es Ronove? —inquirió Battler, siguiéndole el paso a su amiga hacia los sillones, donde él se sentó y ella comenzó a tocar la campanilla de servicio que su madre había puesto a su disposición.

Genji, el mayordomo de la familia, pronto apareció para colocar gentilmente a Yasu sobre los sillones, justo al lado de Battler y luego trajo el libro que ella le pedía.

—Él es Ronove —murmuró en tono confidencial, revisando que todo el material que había pedido, un plumón rojo y el otro azul, además de su libro, estuviera en orden.

—Pensé que se llamaba Genji —comentó el niño, sin darle demasiada importancia, pues se encontraba más interesado en los planes que podía entrever en los ojos de su compañera esa noche.

—Es un secreto, pero Genji en realidad es un poderoso demonio llamado Ronove y aunque se ve un poco serio, es todo lo contrario —la figura del mayordomo ya había desaparecido del lugar, pero eso no impidió que Yasu se quedara mirando a la lejanía, como si todavía estuviera presente—. Entonces, ¿comenzamos? Yo escribo en esta hoja con rojo las cosas que son verdad de éste libro y tú, con el azul escribes teorías sobre cómo se hizo, ¿crees que está bien, Ba-Battler-san?

Por toda respuesta el niño empuñó su plumón azul como si fuera una espada, dispuesto a comenzar con las horas de diversión que tanto anhelaba cuando no estaba a su lado.

.

—Voy a ver qué están haciendo —sentenció Natsuhi, cuando el reloj de su habitación marcó las doce en punto. Su esposo, Krauss, le había sugerido que dejara solos a los niños, pues no harían nada malo y durante un tiempo, que a ella le pareció prudencial, así lo hizo, oyendo solamente las risas de ambos, tan extrañas para su oído, retumbar por la casa. Sin embargo, el silencio reinaba desde hacía un rato y ella se preguntó qué estaba pasando, siempre con el nudo del miedo bien apretado sobre su pecho—. Ahora regreso, cariño.

Krauss entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió que el cuerpo de su mujer dejaba la cama, siempre presa de los nervios y se decidió a seguirla, pues tenía que hacerla entender que todo estaba bien y que era natural.

Pronto la encontró en la sala de estar, mirando con cierta melancolía la escena frente a sus ojos, tan tristes que parecía a punto de llorar. Battler y Sayo se habían quedado dormidos en lados separados del sillón, ambos con plumines de colores en las manos y varios libros que habían garabateado. Natsuhi había tenido miedo de encontrarse con otra escena, pero cuando vio a su hija descansando con el rostro sereno y hasta casi sonriente, todo temor murió en su pecho, quizás para nunca volver.

—Es natural que crezcan, Natsuhi —dijo Krauss cuando llegó a su lado, pensando en cómo no despertar a los chicos para llevarlos a su habitación—. No puede estar todo el tiempo con nosotros, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo sé —afirmó ella, sin poder evitar acariciar los cabellos rubios de su hija, tan pequeña y tan débil—. Lo sé, algún día se irá y probablemente con él.


	7. Ilusión

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Ilusión

* * *

><p>Yasu tiene las mejillas coloradas y el semblante descompuesto, sus ojos miran hacia todas direcciones como pensando por dónde es más adecuado escapar pero sin decidirse, porque está demasiado nerviosa. Es la primera vez en su vida que está fuera de casa y del vecindario que tan familiar le es por sus calles apacibles, silenciosas y serenas. Battler le ha querido retribuir el favor y ahora es ella quien planea quedarse a dormir en la casa de los Ushiromiya, llena de lo que parecen cosas de alta tecnología, libros sobre finanzas y un ambiente bastante refinado.<p>

Su madre habla con el padre de Battler en la entrada, emulando la misma escena sucedida en su propio hogar, aunque ligeramente diferente. Natsuhi quiere cerciorarse de que estará cómoda y, para su vergüenza, está preguntando sobre la seguridad y limpieza del ambiente, a lo cual Rudolf contesta con chistes verdes que ella no entiende y Battler asegura, con todo el aire de entendido, que nada malo sucederá.

Eso es lo que más le gusta a Yasu de él —y su corazón se salta un latido ante el sólo pensamiento, que sin embargo consigue regresarle un semblante sereno y lleno de ternura—, Battler es todo lo contrario de ella. Es dinámico, es asertivo, es inteligente y carismático. No sabe qué ha hecho para merecerlo a su lado, no sabe si podrá retenerlo para siempre tampoco, pero en esos momentos, mientras lo observa argumentar contra su madre con todas sus fuerzas, no piensa en nada más.

—Battler es un chico interesante, ¿eh? —la niña da un respingo en su silla, desviando rápidamente la vista de su objetivo y terminando con las mejillas coloradas, como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo indebido. Kyrie, la madre de Battler, de pronto ha aparecido a su lado y sonriendo, pero siempre con cierta perspicacia ha decidido darle la bienvenida a su invitada—. Es un buen chico. Y por lo que me ha hablado de ti, tú también eres muy inteligente, esa es una buena cualidad en una esposa, ¿sabías? Así podrás apoyarlo en todo lo que necesite.

Kyrie se ríe entre dientes cuando observa que sus suposiciones son correctas, aunque piensa que no es gran mérito pues los ojos de Yasu son casi translúcidos y su hijo no puede ser más obvio. Así pues, no le da importancia a la vergüenza natural que se presenta en la niña ni mucho menos cuando ésta se pone meditabunda unos cuantos segundos, ya sin amago de sonrisa en los labios.

—Muy bien, entonces espero que tu estancia sea agradable, aunque con alguien como Battler es imposible aburrirse —todavía sin notar la sombra en el rostro de la niña, que de pronto pareció cambiar completamente de personalidad, la esbelta figura de Kyrie se perdió en la cocina, donde estaba preparando la cena.

Una buena esposa. Dichas palabras flotaron en la mente de Yasu durante el resto del día, como una nube negra oscureciendo su felicidad. Ella quería a Battler, estaba segura de ello, quería estar a su lado, tanto tiempo como ellos estuvieran dispuestos a intentar seguir con su amistad, pero... ¿Llegar a ser su esposa? ¿Era acaso eso posible con el cuerpo que tenía?

Tan ensimismada estaba en dichos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando Natsuhi se despidió de ella, con un beso en la frente y la voz quebrada; mucho menos cuando Rudolf le dijo algunas palabras amables, mezcladas con más chistes adultos.

—Hey, Sayo, ¿qué quieres hacer el día de hoy? —Battler, colocando ambas manos en el reposabrazos de la silla de ruedas de la niña, se quedó mirando con curiosidad las pupilas opacas de su compañera, sin sospechar siquiera lo que estaba pasando—. ¿Sayo?

—No merezco estar a tu lado, Battler-sama, porque soy un mueble en este cuerpo inútil —sus palabras resonaron en el desierto vestíbulo como dignas de una película de terror, incluso hasta con otro tono de voz, más seco, casi como de un varón.

—¡No juegues! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¡No eres un mueble, Sayo! ¡Eres mi amiga y _me importas_! —sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de color rojo carmesí ante la frase tan rimbombante que había escapado de sus labios, no por eso menos cierta. Luego, al ver que no obtenía respuesta, tocó ligeramente la mano de la niña, que descansaba sobre sus piernas inmóviles, causando de pronto una reacción—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a hacer muchas cosas divertidas, te enseñaré mi habitación y podemos continuar con el juego de las verdades rojas! ¿Qué te parece?

Yasu parpadeó como si estuviera saliendo de un ensueño, luego pareció notar la mano de Battler sobre la suya y el eco de sus palabras retumbando en su mente -me importas-, hasta que logró ponerse colorada, como era natural en ella. Como siempre, la sola presencia del niño de ojos azules y cabello rojo como el fuego, solía eliminar la sola percepción del futuro para concentrarse en el momento. Ése momento, su mano sobre la suya.


	8. Intriga

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Intriga

* * *

><p>Yasu miró por la ventana al radiante día de abril que se desdibujaba detrás del cristal, muy pronto habría vacaciones, muy pronto, tan rápido como la primavera cediera el paso al verano, tendría tiempo libre para ver a Battler, a quien añoraba cada segundo con un sentimiento indescriptible en el pecho, mezcla de calidez y algo más potente que el cariño.<p>

Su vida había cambiado totalmente desde aquél día en la Biblioteca, a la cual había escapado para que nadie la viese llorar, mucho menos triste ante los comentarios despectivos de sus compañeros de clase. Antes el martirio era soportable, soportable bajo los preceptos de su propia dignidad y hacer feliz a sus padres, una entrega resignada a hacer su deber. Ahora, incluso hasta el ir a la escuela era divertido. Como la vez en la que descubrió que sus plumines rojos se habían terminado y recordó la noche en que se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, o cuando la profesora le llamó la atención por tener garabateados sus cuadernos gracias a que ahí anotaban teorías importantes... Todo ello la hacía feliz, porque le traía recuerdos, de él, de sus horas juntos, de esa felicidad que nunca creyó alcanzar antes, limitada por los brazos de su madre y su propio cuerpo.

Esa mañana tampoco había tenido plumín rojo con el cual trabajar, pues éste se había agotado en un libro de Agatha Christie que apenas le habían regalado y el que Battler insistió en discutir el sábado pasado, cuando por concordancia de sus padres, les permitieron verse. Bueno, no importaba. Aún si el plumín estaba vacío, aún si nadie le prestaba el suyo para que así pudiera realizar la actividad del día, a ella no le importaba. Jugueteaba con suavidad con el recipiente vacío de todas sus teorías, lo mantenía cercano a ella como un tesoro incalculable, sin darse cuenta de que todos la miraban con recelo, aprovechando que la profesora se había ausentado momentáneamente.

—¡Miren pero si es Yasuda! Otra vez sin hacer nada, es una inútil —comentó la chica que se sentaba frente a ella, de largo y sedoso cabello negro, volteándose para encararla con un rostro lleno de desprecio—. Tienes el cuerpo inútil y aparte el cerebro también, ¡yo no sé para qué existes si nunca haces nada!

Algunas risas corearon la afirmación.

—¡Pero no creas que te voy a prestar mis apuntes cuando venga tu madre a pedírmelos al final del bimestre! Inútil, aquí nadie es tu amigo —la chica y otras dos más que parecían ser sus hermanas le lanzaron sendas miradas de desafío, retándola a contradecir su posición, esperando a que echara a llorar o bajara la cabeza, en señal de rendición, cosa que no sucedió para su sorpresa.

—¡Claro que sí tengo amigos! —declaró la niña, con la voz más potente de la que nunca había usado en el salón de clases, llamando la atención de aquellos ensimismados en sus trabajos—. ¡Battler-san es mi amigo! ¡Y no soy una inútil! —lo último lo añadió con un poco de inseguridad, recordando las palabras del pelirrojo y queriendo creerlas, a pesar de que a veces se le hacía difícil.

—¿Battler-san? —la niña le dirigió una mirada cómplice a sus hermanas del otro lado del salón, una mirada claramente de burla y de desprecio—. ¿Quién es ése? ¿Tu amigo imaginario? ¡Por favor, alguien como tú no puede tener amigos de verdad! ¿Quién querría ser tu amigo?

—¡Battler-san es mi amigo! —temblando de tal modo que toda la silla de ruedas se sacudía al unísono con su cuerpo, que parecía a punto de explotar, Yasu se puso roja de ira—. ¡Battler-san es mi amigo! —afirmó nuevamente, rememorando las noches en las que se desvelaron juntos resolviendo misterios, su risa limpia y fresca y la manera que tenía de mirarla sin tener en cuenta su silla de ruedas—. ¡Es mi amigo y lo quiero!

Sin importarle realmente la verdad o la falsedad en las palabras de Yasu, pero sabiendo que la mejor manera de herirla era continuar con el tema del tal Battler-san, la chica le dirigió una mirada a sus hermanas para pedirles que la secundaran y siguió burlándose de la niña rubia, afirmándole que nadie podía llegar a quererla con ese cuerpo inútil y que Battler-san no existía.

Yasu, por su parte, comenzó a sentir oleadas de furia y dolor entremezclándose en su cuerpo, tan poderosas que de pronto se sintió a punto de estallar. Creía en Battler por muchas razones, tan inexplicables como los sentimientos que afloraban en su pecho cuando estaba a su lado; pero en el otro lado también creía en las palabras de su compañera, que su cuerpo era inútil, que nadie podía llegar a quererla para siempre siendo una carga, salvo excepto sus padres. En esta contradicción entre creer o no, la niña se quedó callada, soportando las risas burlonas de sus compañeros, que casi creían que habían logrado su objetivo.

—¿Vas a llorar? —inquirió una de ellas, que había formado un círculo alrededor de su pupitre improvisado, especial para ella, que había granjeado muchas envidias entre los niños—. ¿Vas a llorar?

Se hizo el silencio.

Luego, Yasu levantó el rostro con una mueca irreconocible en sus facciones siempre tímidas y serenas: una sonrisa espantosa se dibujaba en sus labios, similar a la que tienen los demonios antes de atacar, los ojos, ligeramente desorbitados tenían un brillo demencial que espantó a todos y la voz, cuando ella habló, fue lo que terminó de helarles la sangre.

—¿Que si voy a llorar? ¡Tú serás la que llore, estúpida humana! ¡Tú serás la que llore cuando te mate y mate a tu familia! ¡Tú y todos ellos! —a pesar de que no podía levantarse de la silla de ruedas, la antes frágil figura de Yasu imponía su presencia en el salón, con un aura maligna y totalmente cambiada, que hizo a muchos retroceder varios pasos—. ¡Los voy a matar a todos, estúpida! ¡Porque yo soy Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada! ¡Los voy a matar a todos!

Yasu señaló a la niña con tanta saña, que ésta creyó que le estaba echando una maldición y echó a correr, junto con el resto de sus compañeros en busca de la profesora, que cuando llegó encontró la escena descrita por los niños justo como había sucedido. Yasuda Sayo gritando a todo pulmón que los iba a matar a todos y que era Beatrice, la Bruja Dorada.


	9. Tragedia

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>25. Tragedia

* * *

><p>—Mi nombre es Beatrice y soy la Bruja Dorada, infinita, creadora y dueña de Golden Land —la voz de Yasu retumbó sobre las paredes del pequeño consultorio del psicólogo de la escuela, lleno de motivos infantiles. La niña había sido remitida con mucho esfuerzo a ese lugar, tras haber insultado a la profesora y haber contestado despectivamente a todo mundo. Sólo se calmó cuando el hombre, asombrado como nunca antes en todos sus años de ejercer la profesión, le preguntó quién era y qué quería—. Lo único que busco es eludir el aburrimiento, he vivido mil años en ésta tierra de humanos ilusos, estúpidos y crueles. ¿Qué busco, oh? ¿No es acaso esa una pregunta estúpida para una bruja que ha vivido mil años, una bruja que lo tiene todo?<p>

El hombre hizo algunas anotaciones en una libreta, con semblante consternado, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre la afirmación de que ella era una bruja y no una niña minusválida de casi trece años de edad.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Beatrice? ¿Por qué estar en una escuela llena de humanos estúpidos, como tú los llamas?

Yasu se repantigó sobre su silla de ruedas con aire adusto pero divertido, como si nunca se hubiera esperado tal pregunta. Luego, arrugó el entrecejo, como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable.

—Para proteger a Yasu —fue su respuesta, inclinándose hacia el hombre como si el asunto fuera de vital importancia y quisiera dejarlo en claro—. Quiero protegerla de los idiotas de sus compañeros, de su propia debilidad. Soy su amiga y como Bruja, haré hasta lo imposible porque sus enemigos sufran.

—¿Hay más contigo, Beatrice? ¿Hay más que quieran proteger a Yasu? —la mano del psicólogo seguía deslizándose por el papel entre sus manos, pero si tenía algún comentario o si le creía o no, no lo expresó en ningún segundo ni dejó que se transluciera en su cara, dándole la seguridad a Beatrice de que podía hablar libremente sin ser juzgada.

—Puedes llamarme Beato si quieres, humano, me has caído bien —una risita poco natural escapó de sus labios e hizo amago de jugar con una especie de pipa en el aire, dándole un toque distinguido que un niño de su edad nunca hubiera tenido—. Hay muchos que queremos proteger a Yasu. Kanon, Shannon, Gaap, Claire, yo, por supuesto.

—¿Quieres llamar a uno de ellos, por favor? Deseo hablar con él sobre Yasu —antes incluso de que Beatrice expresara su respuesta ante dicha petición, la puerta del despacho se abrió y Natsuhi apareció en el umbral, pálida y llorosa, para mirar a su hija con angustia.

—¡Ya no más! —pidió la mujer, acercándose a ellos, como si quisiera separarlos para siempre, como si defendiera a su cría de un depredador—. ¡Ya no más! Ha sido suficiente, no hay necesidad de que usted sepa más. Sólo dígame qué puedo hacer para solucionarlo.

Natsuhi abrazó a su hija mientras el psicólogo hacía una anotación rápida en su fajo de hojas y la desprendía para dársela, con cierto gesto de decepción al verse interrumpido. Cuando Natsuhi dejó que el cuerpo de Yasu se separara de ella, inamovible como si hubiera caído en otra especie de sueño, su piel quedó helada al leer las palabras del hombre.

_Debe internarla en una institución especializada, ahí cuidarán de ella._


	10. Historia

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05. Historia

* * *

><p>En su vida Rudolf había visto a Battler así, con los nervios crispados hasta tal punto que su sonrisa de siempre escapaba de sus labios, para ser reemplazada con palabrotas y muecas de indignación. Habían recibido una llamada de los Yasuda esa misma tarde, informándoles que no podían verse el sábado conforme a lo acordado y que, en general, ya nunca más. Natsuhi no había querido entrar en detalles innecesarios y dolorosos, pero cuando Battler le insistió, cuando escuchó su sincera preocupación por Yasu, la mujer decidió contarles la verdad, la sorprendente historia que sólo creyó sucedía en las películas: que Sayo había sido diagnosticada con Transtorno de Personalidades Múltiples y que había decidido recluirla en una institución para que allí cuidaran de ella, la medicaran y le dieran terapia, en pos de una pronta recuperación.<p>

Battler, quien debía de haberse quedado tranquilo al saber que su amiga estaría a salvo, enloqueció en su lugar, pensando en ella y en las palabras tristes que de vez en cuando escapaban de sus labios, en ella y en la soledad a la que tanto tenía miedo y a la cual sería forzada, siendo alejada de todos, de él, de su amistad. Así pues, el niño había hecho una rabieta ante sus padres exigiéndoles que lo llevaran inmediatamente a verla, no a despedirse, pero sí a reiterarle unas cuantas cosas, como cierta promesa de la cual ya casi se había olvidado.

El tráfico estaba terrible y Rudolf no podía precisar quién estaba más enojado, si los conductores que tocaban el claxon cada dos segundos o su hijo, que parecía querer echarse a correr en cualquier momento, sin importarle realmente la distancia que faltaba y que no sabía nisiquiera la dirección.

—Tranquilízate, Battler, ya pronto vamos a llegar —una vez la luz en rojo mutó a ser verde, Rudolf puso en marcha el automóvil con toda la velocidad que le era permitida. Sabía que la noticia era un golpe duro para su hijo, que era un peso enorme e incomparable sobre hombros tan jóvenes, que quizás no podría lidiar con él por mucho tiempo, por eso, no gastó su saliva en palabras vanas, porque ni él mismo estaba seguro del futuro.

—¿Que me tranquilice? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, viejo, cuando Yasu está sola con esos loqueros en este momento? —él le dirigió una mirada de exasperación que contrarrestó sus palabras excesivamente duras, poniendo en duda el pensamiento del hombre de que su hijo no soportaría la presión de dicha enfermedad. Battler era un chico fuerte, pero sólo el tiempo decidiría el final de esa amistad.

.

Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas suavemente, sin que nadie en aquél cuatro blanco y sin vida haga esfuerzo alguno por detenerlas. Yasu no entiende del todo por qué está ahí, sólo recuerda los comentarios de sus compañeros llamándola inútil, un estorbo para la sociedad, a lo cual atribuye que haya sido enclaustrada en ese horrible lugar, lejos de sus padres —¿ya no la quieren?—, lejos de la escuela, de su vida diaria y de Battler.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —se dice, observando el reducido espacio que posee, con una simple cama en la esquina del lugar y una mesita al lado, con algunos de sus artículos más importantes, muchos de ellos obsequiados por el pelirrojo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Las lágrimas no se detienen, siguen resbalando por sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos hinchados, pero de vez en cuando su semblante cambia, porque en ese momento de necesidad es cuando más debe de ser protegida y el resto de sus personalidades, aún desconocidas del todo, están más que dispuestas a cumplir ese papel.

—No llores, Yasu, con mi magia voy a hacer que te saquen de aquí —Beatrice está al habla y le ofrece palabras llenas de coraje—. Todo va a estar bien, pronto vas a salir de aquí.

—¡Sí, sólo debes de tener fé! —Shannon releva a Beatrice, una perfecta mujer que sabe hacer todos los quehaceres del hogar y es la perfecta esposa, esa que Battler merece—. ¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien! ¿Verdad, Kanon-kun?

La voz de Kanon, que también escapa de los labios de la niña, en un tono más grave de lo normal, no parece tan convencida pero asiente por pura cortesía a los demás. Para cualquiera, la escena vista desde fuera parecería una completa locura, algo digno de lástima: una niña sentada en su silla de ruedas, en el rincón más alejado de su habitación, hablando consigo misma en diferentes tonos de voz. Para Yasu, sin embargo, la situación es diferente. Para ella tanto Beatrice, con su largo cabello rubio y su porte majestuoso, como Kanon, un chico con rostro serio y su hermana, un poco más grande que él, son reales. Amigos que la acompañaron desde que era pequeña y no pudo asistir todos los días al colegio, amigos con los cuales podía jugar y llenaban el vacío, cada uno tan único, tan especial que tenían su propio carácter y forma.

Así pues, cuando ella hablaba con sus amigos, aunque para muchos hablaba sola, en realidad los estaba viendo e interactuando con ellos, como en esos momentos cuando todos le sonreían.

—Hija, tienes una visita —Natsuhi había estado en el despacho del director de la institución junto con Krauss, arreglando los detalles tanto financieros como personales para el ingreso de Yasu al tratamiento, por eso cuando regresó a la niña le sorprendió saber que venía con alguien más que no era su padre—. Es Battler.

—Mucha suerte, Yasu —murmuró Beatrice riendo entre dientes, cosa que Natsuhi, quien sólo vio a su hija hablando consigo misma, decidió ignorar—. Te dije qe vendría, ahora a por todo.

Sonrojándose, Yasu asintió para hacerle saber a su madre que estaba preparada, momento en el cual ella llamó al chico, que parecía sobreexcitado y no paraba de dar vueltas por el pasillo.

—¡Sayo! —precipitándose como una bala dentro de la habitación, que le pareció horriblemente opresiva, el niño se dirigió inmediatamente a tomar de las manos a su amiga, quien de nuevo sintió cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido con su sola presencia, incondicional y segura.

—Battler-san... —había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero la mirada atenta de su madre, entre dolida y censurante, hizo que se las callara, sólo para dejar que unas cuantas lágrimas más se escaparan de sus ojos, esta vez de cierta felicidad.

—¡Sayo, te prometo que _voy a estar contigo para siempre_! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Nunca voy a dejar de venir, nunca te voy a olvidar! ¡Voy a estar contigo para siempre! ¿De acuerdo? Y cuando salgas de aquí, vendré a recogerte en un caballo blanco —apenado, pero sin apartar la vista, asió sus manos con más suavidad, sintiendo en el alma la promesa que hacía y esperando que ella la creyera también. No le importaba qué tenía o qué no tenía, él la quería así, Yasu era su amiga así, de esa manera. Y aún si los adultos decían que era mucho para él, que no podría soportarlo, él les demostraría lo contrario.

La niña soltó una risita llorosa y asintió. Ella no podía decir lo que pensaba de él frente a su madre, que se volvería loca de tan sólo escucharlo y le prohibiría verlo nunca más, pero no era necesario. Battler ya lo había dicho todo. Había sellado una promesa más allá de su amistad y para ella eso era suficiente como para poder sobrevivir en ese lugar.


	11. Grito

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>29. Grito

* * *

><p>Battler se sorprendió de lo dolorosamente familiar que le parecía el edificio blanco, con sendas letras doradas en la entrada, que rezaba 'Instituto Psiquiátrico de Niijima'. Su naturaleza optimista siempre le había proveído de excusas para no aprenderse el nombre de la calle, mucho menos la localización exacta, porque se decía a sí mismo que Yasu saldría pronto y el recuerdo de aquella fantasmal construcción pronto quedaría en el olvido, sin embargo, nada estaba más lejos de la realidad y los segundos separados compusieron días, semanas, meses y ahora, quizás por esos días —no, más bien ése día, ¿a quién quería engañar?— Yasu cumplía un año de estar internada, sin vistas de mejora.<p>

Él iba a visitarla siempre que podía, siempre que Natsuhi o su padre le daban permiso y cuando iba, cuando sus pasos ligeros como los de todos los chicos de su edad se perdían entre la gravilla de los jardínes solitarios y tristes del lugar, no podía evitar pensar en lo horroroso que era ese lugar. En lo mucho que a Yasu le hacía daño estar ahí sola —porque empeoraba, siempre empeoraba—, lo mucho que necesitaba a Beatrice en esas paredes blancas, vacías, en lugar de desecharla.

—Hola —saludó, vacilante al encontrar a la niña en los jardínes, sentada leyendo el mismo libro de siempre, ése que él le había conseguido de la biblioteca y que ya llevaba casi dos años de pasada su fecha de devolución—. Yasu, ¿cómo estás? —Battler siempre era cuidadoso de parecer alegre, siempre ocultaba su desagrado por ese lugar, el dolor que latía en su pecho cuando veía a los enfermos y la solitaria figura que era su amiga entre ellos, hablando sola.

—¡Battler! —la niña cerró el libro de golpe y dirigió sus ojos brillantes hacia el chico, que de inmediato reconoció que ese día no trataba con la muchacha tímida, sino con la magnífica bruja Beatrice. El sólo hecho de no usar honoríficos, la sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, el deje de desdén en su rostro, todo se lo indicaba. Y él no sabía si reír o llorar—. ¡Ushiromiya Battler! Oh, veo que te has dignado a hacerme una visita.

—Sí, es que tenía ganas de verte —todavía sin estar seguro de si había dicho algo correcto, pues era Yasu quien oía sus palabras inexpertas de amor, Battler permaneció impasible al lado de la silla de ruedas de la bruja, mesándose los cabellos hasta ponérselos en punta, sin duda nervioso y aprensivo por la atmósfera tan extraña.

Beatrice se quedó callada, haciendo que el pelirrojo temiera uno de sus ataques de ira, donde se ponía a gritar a todo mundo que iba a matarlos, que ella era una bruja y la misma cantaleta de siempre, que le valía un pase directo a los sedantes y prohibir las visitas durante dos semanas. No obstante, el miedo de Battler se disolvió cuando escuchó a Beatrice reír entre dientes, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas —¿cómo podía cambiar tanto de personalidad?— para pedirle con ademanes que se acercara un poco más a ella.

—Dime, Ushiromiya Battler —la mano de Yasu jaló ligeramente la corbata que usaba el chico y que era obligatoria en el uniforme de la secundaria, Beatrice se sentía juguetona y le contagió un poco esa sonrisa nerviosa a Battler, que nunca había estado tan cerca de su amiga, al menos no de la manera en la que Beatrice lo jalaba—. ¿Cómo te gustan las chicas, Battler? ¿Eh?

La pregunta era demasiado directa y el joven no pudo evitar ponerse un poco a la defensiva, soltándose del agarre de la bruja, que sólo atinó a seguirse riendo suavemente como si todo aquello le pareciera sumamente agradable. Battler le había prometido algo a Yasu, algo que él bien sabía, conforme pasaban los días, era algo más que una amistad, una simple promesa entre mejores amigos. Él la quería y por cómo ella se sonrojaba, por cómo ella lo miraba cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos, el sentimiento era mutuo... Entonces, ¿por qué tenía que hacerle preguntas tan embarazosas?

—Rubias —contestó él, lanzándole una clara indirecta a su cabello, que ahora le rozaba los hombros volviéndola aún más bonita en la flor de su pubertad—. Me gustan las chicas rubias con cabello largo. Y divertidas y que les gusten las novelas de misterio.

—¡Muy bien, Ushiromiya Battler! —exclamó entre aplausos y breves carcajadas, rompiendo la quietud de esa tarde, en la cual los árboles se mecían perezosamente al compás del viento y algunos cuantos pacientes andaban dando vueltas por ahí—. ¿Has oído, maestra? A Battler le gustan las mujeres rubias.

Mientras Beatrice reía y jugaba con el aire, donde supuestamente estaba su maestra, Battler suspiró. ¿Se curaría algún día Yasu? Aún sin saber la respuesta, aún cuando se sentía un poco incómodo saludando al aire —como cuando Beatrice le presentó a Virgilia, su maestra en el arte de la brujería—, él sabía que iba a seguir queriéndola y no estaba seguro si eso les hacía algún bien a ninguno de los dos.


	12. Crisis

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>19. Crisis

* * *

><p>El escenario siempre es el mismo, tan idéntico, tan triste, que le parece una pesadilla. Battler ha conocido ese jardín desde que tiene 12 años de edad, cuando sentía que podía devorarse al mundo con palabras sacadas de películas de acción y su universo giraba en torno a la diversión. Ahora, a la edad de 15 años, con metas y sentimientos diferentes, el jardín le sigue pareciendo lo mismo que cuando era niño. Horrible, solitario, lastimoso. Y la figura que está ahí, la figura que siempre lo espera bajo el mismo árbol —el mismo sueño, la misma pesadilla repitiéndose durante meses, siempre empeorando—, cada día le parece más lejana, tan lejana que no quiere verla más, porque no sabe cuando va a romperse y si él podrá soportarlo.<p>

Por supuesto, Battler siempre oculta este hecho a todos. Por supuesto, en días de visita, cuando su rostro debe de ser una máscara de perfecta felicidad, finge olvidar los problemas de Yasu —esa misma Yasu que crece en esa silla de ruedas, en ese mismo lugar—, para cumplir todos sus caprichos, para brindarle sonrisas y deseos. Como ése, ese simple deseo que Beatrice le formula, con las mejillas tan rojas que no sabe con quién está tratando y si debajo de todo eso, de verdad Yasu le observa, colorado como ella, ocultando su tristeza, acercándose lentamente.

—Quiero un beso —le pidió Beatrice, tajante y autoritaria, por ser el día de su cumpleaños. Battler no puede negarse, por eso tiene miedo, ¿ahora es amor o lástima? Cumple sus deseos... ¿por qué? Tiene miedo de descubrirlo, pero mientras se engaña a sí mismo, debe de cumplir con su obligación para con ella. Y un beso, el primero que da en su vida —y seguro el primero de ella también—, será su regalo de cumpleaños número 15.

Sus manos se aferran suavemente a los reposabrazos de la silla de ruedas, fríos como una mañana de invierno, casi como si fuera a perder el piso. Battler se acerca a ella hasta sentir su flequillo rozándole la frente, hasta que puede contar sus pestañas en sus ojos cerrados y oler el aroma a medicamentos, mezclado con cierto perfume floral. El corazón le da un salto, luego se oprime de dolor en su pecho. Él también cierra los ojos. Sus labios se posan sobre los de ella, siente su calidez inundarlo suavemente y Beatrice desaparece para él. ¿Ahora es amor o lástima? No quiere averigüarlo, porque si resulta ser lástima momentos como ése —sus manos fuertemente aferradas al reposabrazos, la respiración agitada y la sonrisa que siente dibujarse en los labios de su Yasu— sólo serán una triste mentira.

.

La noche se dibuja como un lienzo perfecto por la ventana de su habitación, siempre tan inmutable y tan poco familiar, pese a llevar años ahí. Yasu observa cómo los tonos rosados del atardecer se vuelven dorados y luego azules, creando un tono profundo que después se convierte en oscuridad, en la suave noche donde todo es silencio y olvido. Contrario a muchas otras noches, cuando se encoge entre sus mantas pensando en cómo salir de ahí o si de verdad podrá hacerlo, con las lágrimas lavando cualquier esperanza, ese día está contenta. Recuerda la calidez de Battler acercándose a ella, como si fuera un sol —¿de verdad no lo es?—, la sonrisa nerviosa adornando sus labios y luego la suavidad de éstos, tan inexpertos como los suyos, chocando contra ella, colisionándola con esperanza, con suavidad, con amor. Mismos sentimientos que llenan esa noche, que la hacen tranquila, perfecta, añorable.

Recuerdos que abraza contra su pecho, como si fueran a escapar.

—¡Ahora Yasu está contenta porque su príncipe le dio un beso! —Beatrice mueve su pipa con ademanes emocionados, compartiendo la misma sonrisa nerviosa de Yasu, llena de una vergüenza agradable—. ¡Battler y Yasu! ¡Battler y Yasu!

Las risas de la bruja son coreadas por Shannon y Gaap, incluso Zepar y Furfur unen sus enigmáticas frases sobre el amor a los festejos.

—¡Battler y Yasu! —cantan todos al unísono, riendo como en una fiesta digna de Golden Land en la cual la pequeña jovencita frágil es el centro de atención, colorada pero emocionada, feliz, enamorada—. ¡Battler y Yasu! —siguen cantando todos y la fiesta no termina hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando Yasu se queda dormida entre risas, en el que ella considera ha sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida.

.

Las reuniones de la familia Ushiromiya no suelen ser muy gratas para los adultos, George sabe eso porque recientemente ha sido incorporado a dicho mundo, lleno de negocios y dinero, que es lo único que importa. No obstante, no puede explicarse del todo porqué Battler está tan alicaído cuando lo ve en la reunión anual de la familia, jugando sin jugar con María, tan perdido en sus pensamientos que su prima insiste en que está embrujado.

La situación de su familia no está tan mal, aunque a veces hay recaídas en las bolsas y los mercados. Además, también se lleva bien con Ange y ha oído a su tío Rudolf decir que es bastante popular con las chicas y aún así, aún así... George puede ver que su primo no es feliz e intuye la razón, una que siempre consideró demasiado fuerte, demasiado pesada para un niño como él: una enfermedad mental y en la chica que le gusta.

—¿Está todo bien, Battler-kun? —cuando George ve que María es llamada por su madre para llevarla a tomar la siesta de la tarde, el hombre se acerca a su primo, quien está embobado mirando a un punto fijo de la mesa, sin duda perdido en sus pensamientos—. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Yasuda-san? —sorprendiéndose de su intuición que casi nunca le falla y que su padre siempre le elogia, George ve cómo Battler sale de su trance para mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, que rápidamente comienza a limpiar.

—George-aniki no sé qué hacer —la verdad comienza a resquebrajarse en su semblante y su máscara de perfecta calma se convierte en una de desesperación—. No sé si puedo seguir así. Yasu no mejora. Y no sé si lo que prometí se puede cumplir, no sé si siento lástima por ella o no... Ya no sé qué hacer —sin importarle ya que alguien lo vea, las lágrimas fluyen de sus ojos mientras recuerda todo lo vivido, hasta el beso del día de su cumpleaños, algo que debería de ser normal en los chicos de su edad, algo que debió darse quizás en un cine y no en un hospital psiquiátrico—. ¿Soy acaso una mala persona por ello? ¿Por querer un poco de normalidad?

George niega suavemente con la cabeza, sin poderse siquiera imaginar el tremendo dolor alojado en el pecho de Battler, un adolescente obligado a madurar, tan diferente del primo que solía ser vivaz, alegre y como se dice popularmente, el alma de la fiesta.

—Battler-kun, eso debes de descubrirlo tú mismo, ¿la quieres? Si es así, debes de superar todos los obstáculos que se te impongan, incluida su enfermedad, porque le has hecho una promesa —sus palabras suenan un poco duras, pero son totalmente ciertas, es eso lo que el cree hace funcionar una relación—. Si no la quieres, no la hagas sufrir con promesas de niños. Piénsalo. Piensa en todo lo que ha sucedido, si eres capaz de soportarlo por ella y entonces tendrás tu respuesta, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre le dirige una sonrisa al pelirrojo, cargada de ánimos y comprensión, ante aquella difícil etapa de la vida, donde además de lidiar con problemas existenciales también debe de pensar en promesas adultas.

Aquél beso ha desatado una crisis en Battler, quien se desvela pensando en qué hacer, en qué decir. Pero para Yasu, encerrada dentro de cuatro paredes blancas y solitarias, esa crisis es esperanza.


	13. Déjà vu

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>11. Déjà vu

* * *

><p>La escuela se ha convertido en un martirio. Los pasillos, que antes le parecían coloridos y divertidos, por la gran variedad de personas con las cuales podía hablar y encontrarse, ahora le parecen asfixiantes, llenos de respuestas que él no quiere encontrar, llenos de invitaciones que no sabe si aceptar. Chicas que le sonríen al pasar con ademanes coquetos, otras cuantas que le guiñan los ojos abiertamente... Battler no puede soportarlo. No puede soportar ser él, alguien tan indeciso y tan cruel con la chica que seguramente está en los mismos jardínes, pensando en promesas que él ya no sabe si puede cumplir... No puede soportarlo y no puede decidirse, así que su vida se reduce a la misma rutina de asistir a la escuela, de sentirse culpable por las invitaciones de sus compañeras y de pensarse la persona más cruel del universo.<p>

—Hola, Battler —el joven se encuentra recargado en su casillero, como siempre con aire ausente, cuando una chica se acerca a él abiertamente, la más atrevida de todas, la que siempre le hace ojitos al pasar. Todo el mundo se queda expectante, algunas chicas de su salón cuchichean a lo lejos. Él lo sabe aunque no se da aires de grandeza por ello, él sabe que le gusta a muchas y teme lo que ésa mujercita, vestida a la última moda y para nada fea, pueda decirle. Lo teme porque es posible que acepte, que rompa las esperanzas de una persona muy frágil, tan frágil que sabe puede romperse al oír de sus aventuras—. Quiero preguntarle algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —fingiendo alegría, cosa en la cual se ha hecho muy bueno últimamente, Battler cierra su casillero y se repantiga con comodidad sobre la estructura de metal, rezando por no escuchar algo que lo haga dudar, romper su promesa.

—¿Tienes novia? Oí que salías con alguien —los ojos de la mujer se clavan directamente en él y parpadea varias veces para que sus pestañas lo hipnoticen, es una muchacha bastante linda aunque quizás un poco superficial, cosa que a esa edad a nadie importa, mucho menos a Battler.

—Bueno... si salgo con alguien —no muy convencido de ello y tampoco agregando que duda de sus decisiones, Battler deja salir la frase con cierta vergüenza, de nuevo sintiéndose un ser humano horrible, como si Yasu pudiera escucharlo vacilar.

—Ah, bueno, lo que sucede es que oí que salías con una loca —claramente decepcionada y dolida, la jovencita decide atacarlo como venganza y se siente satisfecha cuando se da cuenta de que sus ataques surgen efecto y el rostro de Battler se desfigura en una mueca de asombro, luego de dolor y por último de ira.

—¡Ella no está loca! —la imagen de la solitaria figura, la silla de ruedas, la menuda silueta y la sonrisa amable lo atraviesan como si fueran una espada, desatando toda su ira y dolor contra aquellos que osan hacerla de menos—. ¡Yasu no está loca!

—¿Y entonces por qué está en un psiquiátrico? ¡Está loca! —alimentada sin duda por las reacciones de Battler, que son todo lo que ella esperaba para sentirse satisfecha ante su rechazo, la chica sigue insistiendo—. ¡Battler sale con una loca! ¿En el manicomio se bañan o también tu novia huele feo? ¿Yasu se baña acaso?

Yasu, aquella a quien estaba a punto de rechazar, aquella a quien planeaba decirle que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar... Yasu a quién temía no amar sino sólo sentir lástima por ella, ¿cómo se atrevían...? ¿Cómo se atrevían a burlarse de ella, en un déjà vu cruel del cual sólo él tenía la culpa? Golpeó con furia los casilleros lastimándose los nudillos, que comenzaron a sangrar sólo un poquito, provocando el súbito silencio entre los presentes, que compartían las burlas.

—¡Yasu no está loca! ¡Y aún si lo estuviera yo la amo así! ¿De acuerdo? La prefiero a ella que a ti, que estás hueca y estúpida, ¡yo la amo así! ¿Entendido? —un segundo golpe terminó toda la charla y Battler se escabulló de la escena antes de que llegara algún profesor para llevarlo a detención. Estaba agitado, su corazón parecía avanzar a trompicones y aún así, a pesar de la escena horrible que había presenciado, no podía evitar sentirse eufórico, feliz.

_Yo la amo._

Esas palabras atravesaron su mente, convirtiéndose en una sonrisa sincera, misma que no tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Allí estaba su respuesta. Y si ya la tenía, ¿qué estaba esperando para hacérsela saber a ella? ¿Para reiterar su promesa, esta vez de por vida y sin dudar?

Sin importarle siquiera que su padre se volvería loco si se enteraba, mucho menos si reprobaba alguna materia que se perdería ese día, Battler echó a correr hacia la salida de la escuela, esquivando alumnos que habían oído de su pelea y murmuraban al verlo pasar. Tenía una meta fija y no se detuvo hasta alcanzarla, incluso con el sol pegándole en la espalda y la mochila lastimándole como un lastre todo el camino. El edificio blanco que siempre le parecería triste era su meta y nunca se alegró más de verlo que esa vez, cuando llegó sin previo aviso, saltándose todo control de seguridad, sólo para encontrarse a Natsuhi acompañando a Yasu, quien parecía un poco recuperada tras el beso.

—¡Yasu! —la escena parecía digna de una película, de ésas que tanto le gustaban a Battler y de las cuales copiaba frases rimbombantes que luego se apenaba de decir—. ¡Yasu!

—Battler-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? —Natsuhi se levantó alarmada en cuanto vio entrar al muchacho en la habitación, donde ella y su hija estaban desayunando pedazos de manzanas que ella cortaba con mucho empeño—. ¿No deberías estar en clases?

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, vengo a decirle algo a Yasu —sin siquiera dejar la mochila e irrumpiendo en el lugar como el protagonista de una película romántica, Battler sonrió con ganas antes de exclamar, como si quisiera que el mundo entero lo supiera—: ¡Yasu, te amo!

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Natsuhi casi tiene un infarto al oír esas palabras, que la pusieron colorada y a la defensiva, ideando planes express para alejar a su hija de ese muchacho. Mientras que Yasu se sonrojó y sonrió, sintiendo en el alma la sonrisa de Battler, tan alegre como la primera vez, tan alegre que la hizo sentir que todo iba a estar bien, por primera ocasión en mucho tiempo.

—Yo también te amo, Battler-san —fueron sus palabras, entrecortadas por la vergüenza y que hicieron que Natsuhi casi se desmayara en el lugar, sin que a ninguno de los chicos le importara en absoluto—. Yo también.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, en esa clase de silencio que no necesita de palabras.

Luego el silencio fue roto por Beatrice, quien empezó a reír, seguida de Shannon.  
>Battler las secundó sin perder el ánimo, sin importarle lo raro de la situación, como antes, cuando temía que fuera así siempre.<p>

Gaap rió, Zepar y Furfur los felicitaron. Pero lo que de verdad los hizo pensar que todo estaría bien fue cuando la voz de Kanon, surgiendo aún de la pequeña Yasu, con las mejillas coloradas, también les dio su aprobación y hasta una pequeña risita.


	14. Marioneta

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>10. Marioneta

* * *

><p>No falta mucho para que cumpla diecisiete años, Yasu lo sabe más que todo porque su madre siempre se lo recuerda, porque sus memorias siempre se lo dicen: que ya quedaron atrás los días en que podía jugar libremente con vestidos de volantes, sin preocuparse por nada más, que ya no tiene más doce años, poco pudor y mucha libertad. Ahora su cuerpo ha cambiado drásticamente y aunque todavía es frágil, como el de una muñeca de porcelana, como el de una marioneta cuyos hilos casi están rotos, muy lejos queda ya el tiempo en que era una menuda figurilla, plana y pequeña, de manos sucias por tanto jugar en el jardín de su casa, de rodillas temblorosas y piernas muertas y blancas, como pequeñas varas de bambú.<p>

Sí, su cuerpo sigue siendo pequeño e inservible, pero ahora tiene pechos, su cintura se ha redondeado y las piernas se han torneado, convirtiéndola en alguien irreconocible hasta para ella misma. En la escuela le enseñaron que eso era normal, que ocurren cambios en hombres y mujeres durante la adolescencia —cambios que han vuelto a Battler más alto, con hombros anchos y mirada atrapante—, pero eso es precisamente lo que más miedo le da. Esos cambios, que en lugar de acercarla a Battler, teme la alejen, ésta vez para siempre.

Sí, su cuerpo es el de una mujer —y muy hermosa, dice su madre para levantarle los ánimos—, pero, ¿de qué le sirve cuando no puede usarlo para abrazar a su novio? ¿De qué le sirve si no puede amar con él, si no puede brindarle a Battler lo que necesita? Yasu no es tonta, ha leído muchos libros durante su vida, muchos más que cualquier persona normal y sabe perfectamente lo que es el sexo, lo que significa tanto emocionalmente como físicamente, así como también que ella no puede brindarlo, porque no puede sentir, porque no puede moverse, porque la mitad de su cuerpo está paralizado. Y eso la asusta, cada vez que ve a Battler llegar por la misma vereda, tan alto y tan guapo, tan sonriente como siempre. La asusta porque eso es normal en todas las parejas y ella no es normal, para nada.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Battler está escribiendo como en los viejos tiempos sobre una libreta pequeña con tinta roja lo que él sabe que es verdad sobre un libro de misterio, para que ella pueda refutarlo con el color azul. Sin embargo, se detiene en cuanto nota que la joven a su lado parece abstraída, mirándolo como si no lo reconociera. ¿Quizás ahora es Kanon quien está al mando? ¿O es alguien nuevo?

—Lo-lo siento, Battler-san, estaba pensando —sonrojándose como ya es costumbre al sentirse avergonzada, Yasu le indica que siga con un movimiento de la cabeza, mientras juguetea nerviosamente con el pasto bajo su cuerpo, en los jardínes del lugar, donde Battler la colocó gentilmente.

—¿Estás triste? —el joven deja de lado la libreta y el plumón rojo, que brilla como la sangre sobre el vivaz pasto de color verde. Sus ojos azules relucen con perspicacia, misma que Yasu atribuye a leer tantas novelas de misterio—. ¿Quieres irte de aquí? —esa última pregunta, a pesar de que la ha pensado infinidad de veces, logra sorprenderla. Por supuesto que quiere irse, pero sólo cuando esté _curada_, cuando los doctores digan. ¿Battler quiere que salga? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso sus temores se están confirmando? ¿Es que acaso le pedirá algo que no puede darle, que lo desencantará de ella?

La joven no responde, tiene sentimientos encontrados frente a dicha pregunta, frente a los cambios que se están sucitando, tan rápidos que teme no poder seguirlos nunca más. Si se va, significaría poder ver a Battler más seguido, quizás a diario, volver a una vida casi normal, fuera de esas cuatro paredes blancas. Si se va, también significaría más tiempo a solas, más besos robados, más abrazos y luego...

Antes si quiera de que pueda responder, Battler se acerca a ella para abrazarla, ensuciando su traje blanco de la preparatoria con tierra y pasto. Su pecho es grande y cálido, su espalda ancha. Yasu siente que él puede protegerla cada vez que la abraza de esa manera, cada vez que aspira su aroma y oye sus risitas contra su oído, mientras trata de contagiarle su buen ánimo, mientras le dice, sin hablar:_ Todo está bien, porque estás conmigo._

—Tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad que se te brinda —Beatrice, al ver la escena, parece un poco molesta. Siempre logra contenerse para no hablar en voz alta, usurpando el cuerpo de Yasu cuando está Battler, pero ésta vez la furia la impulsa a hablar ante los ridículos miedos de su amiga, pues no puede concebir porqué tiene tanto miedo de salir de ahí, de enfrentar una relación de verdad, fuera de ese aburrido lugar—. Si quieres irte, sólo díselo y lo demás no importa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé, quiero irme —su frente está apoyada en el pecho de Battler, muy cerca de donde su corazón late suavemente. Ella puede oírlo como un pequeño tambor, a veces más rápido, a veces más lento. No quiere dejar eso ir, a pesar de sus miedos. No quiere que todo eso se esfume, esa calidez que tanto espanta a su madre, que tanto hace reír a Beatrice—. Quiero irme con Battler-san.

Yasu cierra sus ojos castaños al mundo exterior, matizado de tonos verdes y blancos, del sol de la tarde y de enfermeras por todos lados. La mano del joven acaricia suavemente su espalda, haciéndola sentir bien, extraña pero bien. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, esa parte que no está paralizada de ella, junto con su corazón emocionado.

—Yo también quiero que vengas conmigo, Yasu —el abrazo de pronto se vuelve fuerte, apasionado, como si Battler no quisiera dejarla escapar jamás. Yasu siente cómo su corazón va más rápido, como Battler también parece emocionado, un golpeteo aún más rápido contra sus mejillas, apoyadas en el pecho de él.

Ese no es el momento ni el tiempo, mucho menos el lugar, pero ella lo presiente. Battler también tiene miedo de lo mismo que ella, Battler también piensa en lo mismo que ella. Y algún día, ese tema surgirá entre ellos para unirlos o separarlos. Eso claro está, si las enfermeras practicantes, a las cuales les gusta Battler, no hacen sus movimientos primero.


	15. Secreto

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06. Secreto

* * *

><p>Ignorando la mirada atenta de una enfermera que lo sigue desde que entra al Instituto, Battler se dirige por los pasillos ya tan bien conocidos por él hasta la oficina del Director del lugar. A su paso, varios pacientes lo saludan con ademanes familiares y otros muchos hasta le preguntan por su novia, cosa a la cual él contesta con algunas bromas. Ese día está decidido a hacer un cambio drástico en las vidas de ambos, ese día no puede permitirse vacilar o dejarse absorber por las enfermeras, que siempre buscan una excusa para coquetear con él. Aún así, a pesar de estar determinado, no puede evitar sentirse un poco nervioso. Se lo ha comentado a George y le ha dicho que es una locura, pero también que lo apoya. Y si su primo George, casi siempre amable y permisible piensa que es una locura, ¿qué van a pensar los demás?<p>

—Doctor, ¿podría hablar con usted? —debido a los nervios Battler toca con inesperada brusquedad la puerta de madera que anuncia al psiquiatra principal del instituto, que es un hombre afable y no se molesta por el hecho—. Es sobre Yasu.

—Yasuda-san, ¿qué sucede con ella? ¿Has notado algo extraño? Hasta ahora parece reaccionar muy bien a los medicamentos, me atrevería a decir que gracias a ti, muchacho —el hombre lo invita a sentarse con un ademán de la mano y levanta la vista de sus papeles, muy bien ordenados y limpios.

—La veo triste —es la sincera respuesta de Battler, que lo tiene preocupado desde hace varios meses atrás, desde hace un año, cuando la abrazó preguntándole si quería irse con él—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tiene que estar aquí?

—Comprendo que quieras estar más tiempo con ella, muchacho, después de todo, eres joven y estás lleno de hormonas —el doctor Nanjo ríe afablemente mientras se quita los lentes y los coloca en su estuche, mientras se dispone a una charla amena—. Pero no puede irse de aquí.

—Pero usted ha dicho que ya se ve mucho mejor, ¿no se puede medicar en su casa? ¡A ella no le gusta estar aquí! Y no tiene nada que ver... —desmintiéndose en el mismo momento, Battler se avergüenza un poco pero sigue impasible, con los ojos azules anegados con determinación—. ¿De verdad no puede irse?

—Pero muchacho, ¿a dónde quieres que vaya? —el médico puede entrever algo más en la petición de Battler, algo que quiere mantener en secreto de la familia de Natsuhi, por cómo ha ido él solo a insistir en el alta.

—Bueno, verá... —el joven ríe nerviosamente y se mesa los cabellos hasta ponérselos en punta, cosa que no logra distraer el psiquiatra de sus mejillas coloradas, tan rojas como su cabello—. Mi padre me ha regalado un departamento por mis 18 años de edad y yo... Quiero llevar a Yasu a vivir conmigo.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices, chico! ¿Llevarte a Yasuda-san a vivir contigo? Pero... ¡Mira los años que tienes! ¡No puedes hacerte cargo de ella! Y no me refiero sólo al medicamento, Yasuda-san necesita a alguien que la vista, que al bañe, que la cuide y que la mantenga, ¿eres capaz de hacer eso por ella a esta edad? —negando suavemente con la cabeza, Nanjo desecha las peticiones absurdas del joven con un movimiento de la mano, casi como si espantara a una mosca y no le sorprende ver que Battler no cede ni un ápice ante esto.

—A Yasu no le gusta estar aquí. Está triste porque no sabe cuándo saldrá... y yo quiero estar a su lado, no me importa lo que tenga qué hacer, o si usted cree que es absurdo, quiero estar a su lado y apoyarla —dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, siempre más fuerte que su racionalidad, Battler golpea el escritorio con ambos puños, imponiendo así su opinión—. No me la quiero llevar para cosas... extrañas como usted piensa, yo la respeto y quiero lo mejor para ella y sé que lo mejor es que salga de aquí, porque sino se pondrá más triste.

Nanjo suspira al ver a Battler, que le recuerda a un viejo amigo tan enamorado como él, Kinzo, quien murió de amor.

—Si la respetas, entonces pregúntale antes de tomar decisiones por ella, muchacho. El alta puede dársele si ella así lo quiere Y si sus padres también lo aprueban, de otro modo, tus sueños quedarán sólo en eso y ya no es de mí de quien depende dicha decisión —el hombre vuelve a colocarse sus lentes, como dando por finalizada la discusión y comienza de nuevo con la lectura de algunos memorandums sobre medicamentos nuevos, sin reparar demasiado en la sonrisa que cruza el rostro de Battler súbitamente.

—¿¡Entonces sólo tengo que preguntarle! —sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de Yasu, que casi siempre se lo susurra cuando le pregunta, Battler echa a correr por los pasillos en busca de la mujer, sin duda ilusionado porque ahora puede cumplir la promesa de llevársela de ahí, sin importarle lo que siga después o lo que tenga que pasar—. Yasu, ¿quieres salir de aquí? —la mujer está semi dormida por ser las primeras horas de la mañana, una mañana fría de invierno en la cual la luz del sol parece de cristal al romper contra las paredes desnudas y blancas de su habitación.

—¿Hm? ¿Battler-san? ¿Estoy soñando? —Yasu se remueve con suavidad entre las mantas, buscando la calidez que sin duda atribuye a un sueño, uno en el que está entre los brazos de Battler, cosa a la cual él sonríe, pues pronto podría hacerse realidad.

—Yasu, soy yo, Battler, despierta —moviéndola delicadamente por el hombro, Battler consigue que abra los ojos castaños y lo enfoque con alguna que otra dificultad, para sonreírle con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas—. Yasu, ¿quieres irte de aquí? El Doctor me ha dicho que puedes... —sin agregar el detalle de Natsuhi y de los problemas que planteó el hombre para su vida, Battler le sonríe con un dejo de esperanza tiñendo su voz, mismo que logra contagiarla inmediatamente.

—Sí quiero irme.

—Entonces vámonos juntos, no me he olvidado de la promesa que te hice —Battler la toma de la mano y le sonríe, es inevitable sonreír cuando está a su lado, cuando piensa en que pronto todo volverá a la normalidad. Sin embargo —y su sonrisa resbala lentamente de su rostro, como una mancha de tinta— antes tiene que convencer a Natsuhi, cosa que no será nada fácil.

.

Rudolf se encuentra holgazaneando en el sofá de su casa, apresado en una tranquila duermevela cuando es interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta siendo aporreada brutalmente, cosa que lo hace saltar del sofá como impulsado por resortes, a Kyrie dejar su lectura de los libros de cuentas de la empresa y a Ange mirar con curiosidad a sus padres, como esperando que le develen el misterio que se está suscitando.

—¡Battler! ¡Están tocando! Parece que es una de esas chicas a las que les rompiste el corazón —riendo de su propio chiste, Rudolf espera a que su hijo baje de la planta alta a abrir la puerta, que todavía parece querer ser derribada por el misterioso visitante—. Date prisa, Battler. No tienes modales, mocoso, primero les rompes el corazón y luego las dejas esperando...

—Ya voy, ya voy —la mueca de indignación que cubre los labios de Battler pronto se convierte en una de sorpresa cuando al otro lado de la puerta encuentra a Natsuhi, con una expresión demencial en las facciones y fulminándolo con la mirada al mismo tiempo que no para de gritar.

—Pero, ¿¡cómo te atreves a meterle ideas extrañas a mi hija en la cabeza! —es su primera oración, mientras avanza hacia dentro de la casa, a donde no fue invitada—. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decirle que te la vas a llevar contigo! ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Cálmese, por favor, señora —Kyrie y Rudolf rápidamente se levantan para calmar a su inesperada invitada, que es seguida varios segundos después por su marido, que parece apenado ante la escena que no pudo evitar—. ¿Nos podría decir de qué está hablando? —aunque Rudolf ya lo sabe, trata de llevar la conversación por términoss más pacíficos, aunque sabe que tratándose de esa mujer cualquier cosa siempre puede pasar.

—Su hijo —y el dedo de la mujer señaló a Battler con tanta saña que a nadie le sorprendió que retrocediera varios pasos—, su hijo le dijo a mi hija que se la iba a llevar del instituto para vivir con él. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle tales mentiras? ¡No puedo permitirlo!

—No son mentiras, señora —recuperando su temple, que lo hace tan popular entre las chicas, Battler intercede en la pelea con determinación—. Quiero que Yasu venga a vivir conmigo en el apartamento que me ha comprado mi padre.

—¡Pero, ¿cómo...? ¿Cómo piensas cuidarla? Mi hija necesita cuidados especiales, alguien que esté con ella todo el día, que la vista, la cambie, la lleve a hacer sus necesidades y la bañe, ¿planeas hacer tú todo eso? ¿O en realidad quieres...? —dejando su pregunta en el aire, pues le parece ofensiva y descortés para con los padres del joven, que no le han hecho nada malo, Natsuhi comienza a respirar entrecortadamente a causa de la emoción. Krauss a su lado, le susurra advertencias y palabras que pretenden calmarla, cosa que es totalmente inútil a la sola vista de Battler, que sigue insistiendo.

—No me importa si tengo que trabajar, voy a cuidarla, si lo que le preocupa es que le haga algo a su hija, puedo contratar a una enfermera y no es como si fuera a alejarla de usted para siempre, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Yasu se siente triste en ese lugar! ¿Qué no se da cuenta? —los ánimos comienzan a subir de tono y Battler es detenido por su padre antes de que comience a decir cosas hirientes, que sin duda sólo habrían empeorado la opinión de Natsuhi sobre él—. Yasu está triste en ese lugar y yo quiero hacerla feliz, porque la amo, porque quiero que esté a mi lado.

—¡La amas! ¡Eso es ridículo! —aferrándose a los últimos argumentos que le quedan, pues la imagen de su hija, triste y melancólica amenazan con hacerla perder la batalla, Natsuhi contraataca con lo último que tiene—: ¡Tienen 18 años! ¿Cómo pueden saber qué es el amor y qué es lo que quieren?

—¡Yo la amo! Y ella me ha dicho que quiere venir a vivir conmigo, ¡piense un poco en ella también! Si Yasu me hubiera dicho que no quería venir conmigo no habría insistido, pero se lo pregunté y es lo que ella quiere, ¡ya le he dicho que no me importa si tengo que trabajar o dejar la Universidad o vender mi alma al diablo con tal de hacerla feliz! —la determinación de Battler vuelve la atmósfera a su favor, pues su figura alta y apuesta, se ve imponente en medio del vestíbulo, como si sostuviera una espada de verdad en las manos y hubiera lanzado su último ataque.

—Por el dinero de la enfermera no se preocupe, nosotros lo ponemos —Rudolf y Kyrie intervienen a tiempo, evitando otra pelea cuando ya todo está dicho y confían en su hijo—. No voy a dejar que el mocoso se salga con la suya con su hija, nosotros pagaremos la enfermera, ¿de acuerdo? Son jóvenes y necesitan vivir su vida, son jóvenes y se aman, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, ¿no es así? —guiñándole un ojo a Kyrie, quien sonríe de manera tranquila y otro a Natsuhi y a Krauss, quienes no saben cómo sentirse al respecto, Rudolf da el tema por terminado, ahora sólo falta la decisión de Natsuhi.

La mujer se queda pensativa durante varios minutos, recordando el día en que conoció a Ushiromiya Battler y cómo su hija cambió, tanto para bien como para mal gracias a ese encuentro. Las noches en que ambos se quedaban dormidos tras rallar libros de misterio, las risas de su hija, casi siempre ausentes junto con Battler, la sonrisa melancólica que adornaba sus facciones cuando se encontraba en el psiquiátrico, sola y desamparada... Sí, Natsuhi siempre pensó que Sayo se iría con él, algún día, pero nunca imaginó que sería tan pronto, tan rápido, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto, salvo despedirse.

—Está bien, Battler-kun, te encargo a mi hija, iré a verla regularmente y conseguirás a una enfermera, la cuidarás y no la harás sufrir, ¿son esos términos aceptables? —Natsuhi se lleva una mano a la cabeza, como si ésta estuviera a punto de explotarle del dolor. Está resignada y sabe que Battler aceptará sus condiciones, por lo cual sólo le queda regresar a casa e informar al psiquiátrico.

—¡Por supuesto que las cumpliré, se lo prometo! —sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Battler le regala un fugaz abrazo a Natsuhi, que se queda como de piedra varios segundos antes de despedirse con algunas palabras de disculpa ante su irrupción en el lugar—. ¡Iré por ella la semana que viene, cuando el apartamento esté completamente adecuado! ¡Y si pudiera sugerirme a una enfermera de su confianza, se lo agradecería mucho!

Natsuhi sonríe y Krauss la secunda, mientras asienten a todo lo que el muchacho dice, en un arrebato de pura felicidad. No cabe duda que él no dejará a su hija sola, sin embargo, eso no hace menos difícil la extraña etapa de dejar a su Sayo marchar.

.

El día le parece extremadamente brillante y le hace querer cantar, cosa que hace entre dientes. Sus canciones están viejas y desactualizadas por haber pasado tantos años en el psiquiátrico, pero pretende arreglar eso en cuanto tenga oportunidad, mientras tanto, Synesthesia escapa de sus labios conforme guarda sus últimas pertenencias en una maleta que le ha llevado su madre, pues ese día se marcha de ese lugar. Battler le ha dicho que van a vivir no muy lejos de su antigüa casa y que ha conseguido a una enfermera, ha amueblado una habitación sólo para ella y que puede pedirle lo que quiera. Battler le ha dicho que por fin es momento de cumplir su promesa y su corazón se ensancha con el sólo pensamiento, tan grande, que casi podría rebasar el tamaño entero de la institución.

—¿Estás lista, hija? Battler-kun te está esperando afuera —Natsuhi aparece unos minutos después de que Yasu termina de empacar, encontrándola mirando el espacio en blanco, tan triste y solitario, que fue su hogar durante seis años.

—Vamos —pide Yasu, extendiendo la mano a su madre, que se la toma con afecto y se deja guiar por ella y por el sonido de la silla de ruedas hacia afuera, mientras carga su maleta y con ella, simbólicamente, muchos años de desgracias que están por terminar.

Pronto los pasillos blancos quedan atrás, junto con los murmullos de los enfermos hablando consigo mismos o con sus amigos imaginarios. Pronto los jardínes quedan atrás, escenarios de diferentes momentos significativos, de besos y promesas que ella siempre guardará como lo mejor de su estancia en ese lugar. El camino de gravilla fina que no le parece familiar por haber transitado por él sólo una vez antes, pronto la lleva hacia la entrada del lugar, donde un automóvil blanco, sin duda de los últimos modelos del año, la espera.

—Esto no es un caballo blanco —se burla Beatrice, exteriorizándolo por sus labios al apenado Battler y a la resignada Natsuhi, quien abraza a su esposo como si temiera perder el piso.

—Pero no importa —agrega Yasu, cuando Battler extiende una mano hacia ella y luego la carga dulcemente para sentarla en el asiento del copiloto, justo a su lado.

—Lo siento, no pude conseguirlo, ¿podrás perdonarme? —susurra él cuando la deposita suavemente sobre el asiento, haciéndole cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja, hecho suficiente como para que ella le otorgue el perdón de antemano—. ¿Estás lista?

Yasu asiente y lo ve marchar momentáneamente para subir el escaso equipaje a la cajuela del auto, donde se detiene a hablar con su padre unos momentos.

—Sayo, si no te sientes a gusto viviendo con Battler-kun, sabes que puedes vivir con nosotros, ¿verdad, hija? —Natsuhi se aproxima a la ventana del copiloto y le acaricia el rostro por última vez, al mismo tiempo que Krauss le sonríe para darle ánimos, pues las palabras nunca han sido su fuerte.

—Gracias mamá, pero voy a estar bien —por primera vez en mucho tiempo y como siempre, gracias a Battler, Yasu parece determinada, cosa que termina de convencer a Natsuhi—. Los quiero. Nos vemos luego, ¿sí?

Natsuhi le da un rápido beso a su niña en la frente cuando ve que Battler se aproxima, tras darles un tiempo prudencial para despedirse. El corazón se le vuelve un nudo cuando el joven cierra la puerta del conductor y oye el ronroneo del motor al ser encendido, pero no permite que ninguna queja salga de sus labios y se limita a decir adiós con la mano, a lo cual ambos jóvenes responden con animosidad.

—¿Estás lista, Yasu? —Battler pisa el acelerador con lentitud, justo como empezó su relación, lento pero seguro y luego va acelerando hasta que las figuras de Natsuhi y Krauss, así como de su padre se vuelven borrosas hasta desaparecer, junto con aquél edificio blanco que tanto horror le causaba.

Yasu, por toda respuesta, se limita a tomar de la mano a Battler, como si compartieran un dulce secreto, la misma mano que tiene sobre la palanca de velocidades, la misma que dirige el curso de su relación, la misma que es tan suave y tan fuerte a la vez cuando la abraza. Todavía les quedan muchas cosas por superar, pero en ese momento, en ese instante en que ambos avanzan por las ajetreadas calles de Niijima hacia su apartamento, lo único que les importa es que están juntos y que planean estarlo para siempre, por mucho que el destino se empeñe en separarlos.


	16. Ventana

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03. Ventana

* * *

><p>Las calles de Niijima ofrecen un panorama conocido para Battler, quien ha crecido y vivido allí desde que tiene memoria, quien ha visto los cambios ocurrir al pasar del tiempo, desde viejas tiendas de dulces siendo reemplazadas por mini-súpers, hasta demoliciones enteras de edificios, todo en busca de una ciudad mejor. Para Battler, esas calles anchas, que casi parecen infinitas, le son familiares, como un amigo cercano con el cual ha crecido desde siempre, que ha dejado el acné y ahora, justo como él, sigue reinventando su camino.<p>

Sin embargo y aunque como ya se ha dicho, el joven ya conoce las calles, no puede evitar maravillarse con ellas por segunda ocasión cuando ve a Yasu mirándolas por la ventana del automóvil, que recorre a buen paso las avenidas, dejando tras de sí un rastro colorido, que componen los árboles y las casas al desdibujarse por la velocidad.

Yasu no vivió los cambios en las estructuras, en las personas e incluso en sus pensamientos, que se revolucionaron de un día para otro en todo el mundo. Yasu no paseó por esas calles durante años, muchos años, Yasu estuvo encerrada en un castillo de cristal, lleno de formas ilusorias que ahora dejan paso a una realidad abrumadora, hermosa y espontánea, que la hacen sonreír suavemente mientras prosiguen su camino.

—Todo ha cambiado —dice, cuando se detienen en un semáforo, cerca de un lugar familiar para ella, a pocas cuadras de su casa—. No recuerdo que esa tienda estuviera allí. No recuerdo eso tampoco...

Sintiendo de pronto la angustia emanar de su ser, el ser frágil y amado que está a su lado, todavía ajena a ese nuevo mundo al que la acaba de llevar, Battler trata de aliviar la tensión en su voz que se nota con cada cosa que no puede recordar, que antes no estaba ahí.

—Te lo enseñaré todo después, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pusieron cosas muy interesantes! Te gustarán —Yasu le dirige una sonrisa poco convencida, aunque genuina en su base al ver que él puede leer su estado de ánimo—. Hay una cosa que no ha cambiado, eso sí. ¿Sabes qué es? —el automóvil sigue avanzando, pero aún así Battler logra señalar un edificio del lado izquierdo de la calle, modesto y de paredes blancas, desgastado pero alto, digno como ella lo recuerda.

—¡La Biblioteca! —la sola vista del edificio logra tranquilizar su corazón, que a veces se aferraba a ese primer recuerdo para sobrevivir, cuando sentía que toda esperanza estaba perdida.

—También tenemos que ir allí, ¿verdad? Hay muchos libros nuevos qué discutir —guiñándole un ojo antes de seguir con la vista fija en el camino y las manos en el volante, Battler se siente extrañamente feliz y extrañamente libre. Hay tantas cosas por hacer, hay tantos lugares que visitar... Quiere llevarla a todos ellos, quiere que conozca todo lo que se perdió cuando estaba encerrada, eso y mucho más. Quiere...

—¿Es aquí, Battler-san? —se han detenido frente a un complejo de departamentos de color melocotón, escondidos entre sendas hileras de árboles, que se mueven al compás del viento.

—Oh, sí, es aquí, ¿qué te parece? —tratando de fingir que no estaba distraído pensando en otras cosas y sin darse cuenta de cómo es que realmente llegó a ese lugar sin prestar mucha atención, Battler se estaciona rápidamente, pues s emuere de ansias de mostrarle todo a la joven, desde el curioso caminito de gravilla que lleva hacia la entrada hasta el colorido y siempre jovial señor de la entrada.

—Es muy bonito, Battler-san.

—Te llevaré a verlo todo, ¿de acuerdo? —Battler sale del automóvil para bajar la silla de ruedas y el equipaje, de nuevo un poco nervioso por los pensamientos que antes le han asaltado al pensar en que están solos y lo estarán a diario.

—No está nada mal para venir de Battler —dice Beatrice, observando el tranquilo lugar que ella espera tenga muchas sorpresas escondidas, pues ahora que es libre tiene muchas bromas que hacer—. Aunque claro, tú te conformas con muy poco, ¿cierto? —dicho esto, Beatrice ríe entre dientes ante la vista de Battler acercándose medio encorvado por el peso de la maleta de Yasu, que contiene, además de medicinas muchas mudas de ropa y artículos personales—. Buena suerte y si necesitas un consejo, no dudes en llamarme —aunque ella no está ahí y aunque cada vez más sus ilusiones se hacen borrosas, Yasu logra ver cómo Beatrice guiña un ojo antes de desaparecer, dejándola con la vista de Battler frente a frente, acomodando la silla de ruedas para trasladarla.

—Bueno, allá vamos —murmurándolo para que nadie pueda oírlo, aunque logra alcanzar los oídos de la joven, Battler se da valor a sí mismo con esas palabras, mientras abre la puerta el auto para observar a la figura que lo espera—. Sujétate fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?

Ante la tímida respuesta de Sayo, quien asiente rápidamente con la cabeza, Battler procede a cargarla, pasando un brazo por debajo de sus piernas inmóviles y otro por la espalda, que si llega a sentir el contacto, logrando que se sonroje.

—¿No sería genial que te llevara así hasta el apartamento? ¡Como recién casados! —hace mucho que Battler no oye a Gaap expresándose, pero puede reconocerla en el tono pícaro que Beato comparte, pero que se diferencia en su tono de voz, un poco más grave.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Battler-san —dándose cuenta de que su inconsciente ha hablado por ella, como casi siempre que no quiere exteriorizar sus deseos más profundos, Yasu se mueve frenéticamente para que él la suelte, pues le parece muy embarazoso el estar así, en el aire, con él mirándola fijamente y una sonrisa juguetona asomando en sus labios.

—Claro que tengo porqué hacerlo —aunque no se le había ocurrido y dado que está de un ánimo en especial jovial, Battler se acomoda mejor el peso de la mujer en los brazos y cierra la puerta del automóvil no sin dificultad, para emprender su camino hacia el edificio, siempre murmurando a la rubia que cuide el equipaje y la silla de ruedas que deja detrás.

Para muchos de los que pasan por ahí o que observan desde la ventana el panorama, la escena les parece extraña. Pues hay una silla de ruedas frente a un automóvil, como si fuera la silla de una niña fantasma y dos personas se alejan de ella riendo suavemente, en su propio mundo. Battler, con ella en brazos, caminando un poco chueco, lo que le granjea las burlas de Beato y Yasu, fuertemente agarrada a él, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz a la vez que risueña, como no lo ha estado en años, al ver que nada ha cambiado entre ellos, sino que ha mejorado.

—Bueno, ésta es la casa —de nuevo riendo ante la absurda dificultad que supone abrir la puerta y entrar, Battler deposita el frágil cuerpo sobre un mullido sillón en una estancia de colores blancos y dorados, que no obstante, no deja de tener un aire de descuidado propio de un joven de su edad—. Te la enseño con más detalle ahora que regrese, voy por las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? —antes siquiera de que pueda contestarle al estar absorta en los pequeños detalles del que será su nuevo hogar, Battler desaparece por el resquicio de la puerta, que deja ver sólo una pequeña porción de la planta baja, que él escogió para facilidad de ella y de su silla de ruedas—. Por cierto, ¿qué quieres comer?

Casi como si hubiera regresado corriendo —y quizás lo hizo, por el aire de cansancio en su rostro—, Battler se asoma de nuevo por el resquicio de la puerta, sin maleta ni silla de ruedas en mano, como si las hubiese olvidado. Bueno, Yasu no puede culparlo por ello, hasta lo entiende. Ella también está feliz, feliz por el milagro que supone el estar juntos, feliz por el milagro de que esa pregunta tan simple _—¿Qué quieres comer?—_ se repetirá durante el resto de sus días juntos, para hacerle ver que ya no vive en una ilusión.


	17. Eco

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>18. Eco

* * *

><p>La oscuridad ha caido, la noche envuelve en sombras su habitación, que le parece irreal y nueva, fascinante como un cuadro. Yasu no puede dormir, sus ojos no se cierran a pesar de que ha sido un día ajetreado, teme que si cierra los ojos y se sumerge en otro mundo, descubra al despertar que nada es real, ni esa mullida cama que Battler ha comprado para ella, ni los cuadros adornando las paredes, mucho menos la araña que corretea en un rincón. Teme que todo desaparezca porque ha sido un día hermoso, tan hermoso que aún tiene el corazón agitado, como un niño en la noche antes de Navidad.<p>

—Deberías dormir un poco —dice Beatrice, con una risita que resuena por la habitación, todavía un poco vacía—. No querrás que Battler te vea con ojeras mañana, ¿cierto?

—N-no —Yasu niega fervientemente con la cabeza, pero tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración se ha agitado, como cuando está extremadamente nerviosa.

—Oh, ¿todavía sigues pensando en _eso_? —Beatrice flota en el aire, frente a sus ojos, sosteniendo su pipa dorada como si fuera una espada llena de verdad, que logra ver dentro de sus ojos lo que piensa.

—¡N-no! —repite por segunda vez en la noche, aunque sus sentidos vuelven a delatarla inmediatamente. Esa tarde hicieron muchas cosas divertidas, como dar un recorrido por la casa para que Yasu se familiarizara con ella, arreglar las cosas en los cajones y comer pizza, pues Battler no confiaba mucho en su sazón culinario, pero lo que realmente había puesto los nervios de punta en ambos, había llegado junto con la noche.

Battler se había dado cuenta, ya demasiado tarde, de su error al no haber llamado a la enfermera para que asistiera, pero eso sólo fue cuando se encontraron con el pequeño problema de cambiarse de ropa. Yasu podía desabrocharse completamente varias cosas, pues sus brazos no estaban inservibles, pero para algunas otras, como quitarse completamente los pantalones, necesitaba de cierta ayuda y qué decir de la ropa interior. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de esto, a la hora de dormir y de ponerle la pijama a la mujer, fue cuando surgieron las dificultades muy mal ocultas por rostros sonrojados, disculpas y risitas nerviosas.

Al final Yasu sólo se había cambiado muy superficialmente y Battler la había colocado en la cama, antes de apagar las luces, despedirse muy rápidamente y salir de la habitación. Sin embargo y pese a ese rápido acontecimiento, a ambos les quedó muy vívido el recuerdo de la escena, él, cuando tocó la piel desnuda de su espalda sin querer y a ella cuando sintió ese leve roce, que a la vez, significó cierto castigo, pues no podía evitar pensar en que ella no estaba capacitada, en que ella no podía darle lo que él quería.

—Oh, puedo ver perfectamente lo que estás pensando —Gaap hace su aparición en la escena también, compartiendo una sonrisa de entendimiento con Beato, para luego dirigir sus miradas ávidas a la mujer que yace entre las sábanas, sonrojada y entre feliz y triste—. No tiene nada de malo, ¿sabes? Después de todo, Battler no es nada feo.

—Yo... umm... —sin saber qué responder al guiño y la señal de aprobación que le hace la mujer con el dedo índice, Yasu se cubre el rostro con las sábanas y sonríe, recordando, hasta quedarse dormida (y quizás después, en sueños borrosos), el pequeño pero íntimo momento que ha compartido con Battler, quien a su vez y en su habitación, ha escuchado toda la conversación, sin saber si debe sentirse culpable o feliz, pero con la misma sonrisa que la mujer en los labios. El eco de su misma felicidad en el rostro.

.

Battler suspira mientras se mira en el espejo, sin evaluarse realmente, pues teme que si no se apresura Yasu sienta que la ha olvidado, pues no tiene a nadie más que la asista. Sin embargo, no le es tan fácil y lo comprueba cuando se mira al espejo por segunda ocasión, ya decidido a salir de ahí. No es tan fácil porque seguramente tendrá que asistirla de nuevo y el recuerdo del día anterior persiste fuertemente bajo sus párpados, en sus dedos, que parecen quemarle.

—Soy un idiota —murmura, pero reprime todo sentimiento de culpa cuando escucha una risa provenir de lo lejos, del cuarto que ella ocupa—. Será mejor que me apresure.

Una de las condiciones que puso Natsuhi para dejar vivir a su hija con él fue la de la distancia, había varios metros de distancia entre sus habitaciones y en ese momento él lo agradeció, pues le dio tiempo de quitar la cara de vergüenza para reemplazarla por una más afable y más propia de él, pues no quería incomodarla.

—¿Puedo pasar? —la puerta está firmemente cerrada, como si Natsuhi hubiese llegado en la noche para sellarla, como si no confiara en él, cosa de la cual no la culpa.

—Buenos días, Battler-san.

Como es de esperarse, Yasu aún está recostada. Su delgada silueta está cubierta con sábanas y edredones, como un capullo blanco en el cual espera convertirse en mariposa. Battler se apresura a asistirla, primero poniendo la silla de ruedas cerca de ella, luego levantándola para ponerla sobre ella, cosa a lo cual se niega fervientemente, como si quisiera mostrarle que puede hacerlo sola, que no hay necesidad de molestarse. Para ambos, esa acción significa algo diferente. Battler piensa que sí la ha incomodado el día anterior y que ahora quiere guardar distancias. Yasu piensa que así le ahorra un problema al joven. Comienzan los malentendidos.

—¿Quieres que...? —el joven no sabe cómo formular su pregunta y se siente algo estúpido cuando cae en cuenta de que Natsuhi tiene razón, él no puede asistirla en todo. Él no puede bañarla. No puede cambiarla. Es un inútil lleno de hormonas—. Bueno, no sé si quieras tomar un baño o desayunar primero...

Antes siquiera de que Yasu pueda murmurar una tímida respuesta que sonaba más o menos como -Voy a hacer el desayuno-, el timbre comienza a sonar, anunciando la salvación de ambos ante el momento tan incómodo.

—Ya regreso.

Battler espera que no sea nadie inoportuno, porque ya tiene suficiente con su propia vergüenza como para además añadirle el factor social. Así pues, se asombra cuando abre la puerta y se encuentra con una mujer bajita, vestida toda de rosa, como si fuera un pastel gigante lleno de dulces, rubia y con mirada perspicaz.

—Natsuhi me envió para que cuide a su hija y la aleje de tus manos pervertidas —aunque no es invitada a pasar, la mujer lo hace muy resueltamente y busca a Yasu con la mirada, pero sin encontrarla—. A menos que haya llegado demasiado tarde, ¿dónde está ella, en tu habitación?

Sonríe con sorna mientras acerca su rostro a Battler, quien niega nerviosamente con la cabeza. Si es cierto que ella es la enfermera designada por Natsuhi eso supone un alivio, pero también una decepción. Aparte de todo eso... ¿Qué estaba pensando Natsuhi cuando envió a una enfermera tan extraña? Bueno, al menos a Yasu le gustará.


	18. Espiral

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>28. Espiral

* * *

><p>Es una tarde de sábado bastante tranquila. El verano lanza sus últimos ecos hacia el otoño, que se ciñe sobre ellos como un manto dorado y rojizo, como las dos figuras que, dentro de un pequeño apartamento, comparten esa tarde.<p>

—¿No te aburres mucho aquí? —Battler, quien aparentemente estaba abstraído leyendo un texto importante de la Universidad, deja oír su voz en un momento en el cual el silencio le parece insoportable, aunque quiera, no puede concentrarse en su lectura, porque la ausencia de la enfermera, la curiosa Lambdadelta, le pesa demasiado, le hace ver que deja a Yasu sola, la misma mujer que siempre permanece impasible, justo como en esos momentos, sentada tranquilamente en el sofá.

—Claro que no, Battler-san —ella levanta su vista del libro que ha estado leyendo desde hace días y que fue un nuevo regalo de Battler al sentirse culpable por su ausencia.

—¿De verdad? —el texto que el joven lee queda olvidado en su sofá, cuando éste se levanta para acercarse a ella, quien rápidamente siente cómo la sangre sube a sus mejillas—. ¿De verdad no te gustaría salir a algún lugar? ¿Hacer algo más que estar aquí? —Yasu cierra su libro cuando siente el peso de Battler hundiendo el otro lado del sillón, justo a su lado, aunque quiera, ya no podrá concentrarse en nada más.

—M-me, me gustaría estudiar —murmura, tratando de ignorar el salto que da su estómago cuando el hombre le pasa un brazo por los hombros para abrazarla—. También quiero estudiar la Universidad.

Antes dichas ideas no se le habrían ocurrido ni por error, no después de tantos años encerrada y con el estigma de ser más una carga que una ayuda para la sociedad, pero con ayuda de Lambdadelta, ese concepto comenzó a cambiar, pues la mujer le había enseñado cómo hacer varias cosas por sí misma, por lo cual podía pasar perfectamente una tarde sin ella y sin malentendidos con Battler, cosa que le daba la seguridad de que podría volver a desenvolverse en el mundo.

—Tendrás que estudiar mucho, pero estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo, yo te apoyaré en todo —aunque Battler sabe que será difícil y que puede que tome años, eso no lo desanima. Él quiere darle todo lo que un día no tuvo, todo lo que durante años le faltó y por eso no duda en apoyarla—. Hey, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no vamos a la Biblioteca? Así también podremos pasear un rato, ¿qué te parece?

—¡Sí! —dice por toda respuesta ella, con los ojos brillándole por la emoción de la aventura, pues desde que llegó ahí, hace ya algunas semanas, nunca ha salido y tiene muchas ganas de explorar el mundo, así como también sus otras personalidades, en particular Beatrice, que no deja de quejarse cuando están a solas de lo aburrido de la vida cotidiana.

Olvidándose de que ahora ella puede valerse mucho mejor por sí misma, hasta tal punto que ningún accidente embarazoso se ha repetido, Battler se levanta del sillón con ella en brazos, dispuesto a ponerla en su silla de ruedas, a lo cual ella responde con algunos murmullos de negación, que suenan más o menos como _No es necesario_ y _B-Battler-san_.

—No te preocupes, sólo será por esta ocasión, lo prometo —sintiéndose un tanto herido al pensar en que la incomoda al tocarla de esa manera, Battler la levanta en el aire con firmeza y le sonríe para tranquilizarla. Él sabe que no puede exigir más de lo que ella le da, se siente culpable de tan sólo pensarlo, pero a veces no puede dominarse, a veces, esas hormonas alborotadas, como las llama su padre, pueden más que él—. Yasu... te amo, ¿lo sabes?

—Battler... san —Yasu no puede ni imaginar lo que el hombre está pensando, pues su rostro de pronto se ha vuelto serio, pero siente la verdad en sus palabras, la intuye en sus ojos azules, que la mantienen apresada fijamente, dulcemente. ¿Por qué no puede darle lo que él quiere? No, más bien, ¿por qué no puede darle algo que debería de ser normal? Antes de que se de cuenta, antes siquiera de que la respuesta pueda escapar de sus labios, el rostro del hombre ya está a escasos centímetros del suyo, alejando de ella toda duda de su incapacidad para amar, sumiéndola en esa espiral adictiva de calidez y amor. Si ese beso se concreta... ¿qué importa entonces lo que pueda pasar? Ese pensamiento se aferra fuertemente a ella, la abraza como un rayo de esperanza y de olvido. Yasu cierra los ojos. Y como en las películas, ésas que ve a veces por las tardes cuando no puede concentrarse en su lectura, algo llega a interrumpir su momento y su decisión, hecha no sin esfuerzo. El timbre.

Battler suelta un respingo y sus mejillas se vuelven coloradas al instante, como un semáforo en medio de la calle. Murmura una excusa rápida y nerviosa a Yasu antes de ponerla en la silla de ruedas, rompiendo todo momento y decisión anteriormente tomada y se apresura a abrir la puerta, pensando en que debe de ser Lambdadelta, arrepentida de haberse tomado el día libre.

Para su sorpresa, del otro lado de la puerta no está la curiosa enfermera, bajita y mandona, sino su tía Rosa y a su lado, su hija, María, a quien hace varios años que no ve.

—Lo siento, Battler-kun, ¿estás ocupado? —Rosa parece a punto de un colapso nervioso mientras observa la habitación, aparentemente pacífica—. Tengo una reunión importante y no sabía con quién dejar a María, ¿podrían cuidarla por favor? ¡Lo siento! De verdad espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.

—Eh... Ah, no, tía Rosa —delatándose al instante con el tono nervioso en su voz, Battler echa una rápida mirada hacia adentro, donde Yasu también parece estarse recuperando de la impresión—. Claro que podemos cuidar a María, no te preocupes.

—Muchas gracias, Battler-kun, María... —ignorando olímpicamente las instrucciones que Rosa le da a su hija, quien está ya bastante más grande que la última vez que la vio, Battler espera a que su tía se vaya y a que sus ánimos se calmen para después llevar a la pequeña con Yasu, para hacer las presentaciones necesarias, pues seguro María no sabe cómo tratar con ella.

—Uu... —María, quien ha estado balbuceando febrilmente cosas a Battler sobre su vida y sobre su madre, se queda de piedra cuando ve a Yasu, sentada en medio de la sala, con aire de fingida tranquilidad—. ¡Uu! ¡Tú eres una bruja, ¿verdad?

Cuando Battler y Yasu escuchan esto, no pueden evitar sonreír. Puede que todos los planes para salir esa tarde se hayan cancelado, puede que el momento de enfrentar la -verdad- y la -decisión- se hayan atrasado, pero ninguno de ellos puede afirmar que esa tarde no vaya a ser productiva. Y para Yasu, secretamente, como la familia que nunca podrá darle a Battler.


	19. Bufanda

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>14. Bufanda

* * *

><p>Natsuhi no pudo dejar de pensar que esa situación era realmente extraña. Había decidido darle un tiempo prudencial a su hija y a Battler para adaptarse a la nueva vida que habían elegido, pero fue más que nada a petición de Rudolf, pues si por ella hubiera sido, habría ido al día siguiente de dada de alta del psiquiátrico. Lo que le sorprendió, sin embargo, no fue eso, sino encontrarse a Ushiromiya Rudolf en la puerta, también esperando a que su hijo le abriera, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para ir a vigilar a sus hijos.<p>

—Hey, hola, ¿cómo ha estado? —como siempre, el hombre parece tan jovial como su hijo—. ¿También ha venido a cerciorarse de que el mocoso no se haya pasado de listo? —a este chiste le sigue una pequeña carcajada que ella finge ignorar por el bien de su salud mental.

—¿Están Battler-kun y mi hija? —a Natsuhi le parece raro que todavía nadie haya abierto la puerta, por lo cual estruja la bufanda que lleva como regalo para ella, temiendo que el frío la sorprenda, a pesar de que todavía falta mucho para el invierno.

—No lo sé, les estoy dando un tiempo prudencial por si tienen que terminar algo, ya sabe —todavía riendo ante su propio chiste, Rudolf ignora la cara de consternación de su acompañante, quien teme que la afirmación que ha hecho sea cierta y quien rápidamente se apresura a tocar el timbre, tratando así de evitar que Rudolf vaticine el futuro.

Sin embargo y aunque el timbre suena en más de una ocasión, Battler se tarda en abrir la puerta, enervando a la pobre Natsuhi, quien no deja de pensar lo peor cuando pasa al lugar, inspeccionando todo como lo haría un policía en busca de las pruebas de un delito.

—Sayo —su voz está llena de alivio cuando nota a su hija, con un aire mucho más independiente, completamente intacta sobre el sofá—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hey, mocoso, quiero hablar contigo —Rudolf toma a Battler por el hombro para darle espacio a Natsuhi, quien sabe ha estado de los nervios con sus anteriores bromas y se lleva al joven hacia la cocina, para hablar con él sobre las facturas del mes—. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? No te has pasado de listo, ¿cierto? —a pesar de que le gusta hacer chistes sobre ello, Rudolf va muy en serio con esa pregunta, a la cual Battler contesta con toda sinceridad, cosa bastante rara en él tratándose de su padre. Así pues, le cuenta todos los sentimientos encontrados que lo invaden en esos días solitarios cuando no tiene nada mejor en qué ocuparse, cuando se encuentran solos y de los besos siempre siente surgir algo más.

Por su parte y a pocos metros de donde ambos hombren hablan, como nunca antes lo habían hecho de los problemas de Battler, Natsuhi también ataca a su hija con preguntas, mucho más directas y preocupadas. ¿_Estás segura de que estás bien? ¿No te falta nada? ¿Cómo te trata Battler-kun? ¿No ha querido propasarse contigo? ¿Es Lambdadelta de ayuda?_ A las cuales Yasu contesta con toda la entereza que ha ganado durante esos días y la que obtuvo de su tiempo en el psiquiátrico. _Estoy bien. No me falta nada. Battler-san es muy bueno. N-no ha querido propasarse conmigo..._

Yasu sabe que su madre quiere llevársela de ahí con cualquier excusa, que teme mucho por ella porque la quiere, pero no piensa ceder, no piensa darle excusa alguna que signifique su salida de esa casa.

—¿No crees que sería mejor que pasaras tiempo con tus padres? Battler-kun va a la Universidad y no pasa todo el tiempo contigo, cuando nosotros sí podríamos, tu padre y yo... —las manos de Natsuhi siguen fuertemente aferradas a la bufanda que planea regalarle a su hija, como si ésta pudiera sostenerla y apoyarla hasta lograr su objetivo, sin embargo y como siempre, Sayo se mantiene impasible.

—No, mamá, lo siento. Voy a quedarme aquí, no importa si Battler-san no está todo el tiempo conmigo, los momentos en los que sí... estamos juntos me son suficientes —a pesar de que el rubor característico en ella aparece en sus mejillas, Yasu mira a su madre con ojos impasibles y llenos de determinación, mismos que logran conmover a Battler, quien ha estado escuchando todo desde la puerta de la cocina, donde él y su padre esperan el momento oportuno para aparecer. Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios y se sorbe las lágrimas rápidamente cuando oye eso, a lo cual Rudolf responde poniéndole una mano sobre le hombro.

—Te lo dije, todo va a estar bien hijo.

Battler asiente, dejándose consolar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pues siempre ha sido él la parte fuerte en la relación, el que tiene que mostrar temple ante los demás.

Puede que haya algunas cuestiones sin resolver entre ellos, puede que la pasen difícil tratando de superar dichos obstáculos, pero algo que realmente alivia su alma es saber que no ha roto su promesa para con Yasu, la promesa implícita de hacerla feliz, a pesar de no estar todo el tiempo juntos.


	20. Incertidumbre

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T y posiblemente M después.  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>12. Incertidumbre

* * *

><p>Ange se detiene a mitad de la calle cuando observa una figura familiar del otro lado de la acera. Sus amigas, al ver esta acción también la imitan, mirando alrededor, sólo para observar la curiosa escena que ha atraído la atención de la pelirroja. Del otro lado de la calle, bajo la sombra de un ancho árbol que se mueve al compás de la tarde, hay una pareja, pero no es como cualquier otra pareja, de ésas que a veces logran hacerlas detener para cuchichear de la envidia o de la risa, dependiendo de si éstos se están comiendo a besos o no. No, la pareja del otro lado de la calle es peculiar no porque se estén comiendo a besos o porque sean extravagantes, sino porque lo conforman dos personas que a primera vista parecen muy dispares. Uno, alto y bastante atractivo, que ellas reconocen como el hermano de Ange, Battler; la otra, una menuda figura en una silla de ruedas, rubia y tranquila, dirían algunos que fea, dirían otros que -pobrecita-, que pasean por la acera como si el resto del mundo no existiera para ellos. Sendas sonrisas adornan sus labios, el resto no existe para ellos.<p>

—Oye, Ange, ¿no es ése tu hermano? —una de sus amigas señala a la figura alta, que no le parece nada desagradable, con una sonrisa de poco entendida—. ¿Y quien es la otra? ¿_Es ésa su novia_? —su tono es sorprendido, tan sorprendido como lo estuvo el de Ange cuando escuchó la noticia de que su hermano se iba a vivir con ella y por ella.

—Sí, es mi hermano —uno al que no entiende, se olvida de agregar, mientras observa como las figuras se siguen alejando lentamente, como si el tiempo no hiciera nada en contra de ellos. Battler va empujando la silla de ruedas con suavidad y Yasu y él ríen, a pesar de no ir tomados de la mano, así se lo parece a ella, quien sigue sin entender.

—¿Y por qué sale con ella? —el tono de otra de sus amigas también es sorprendido a la vez que displicente, Ange puede intuir el desprecio en esa voz, misma que logra irritarla.

—No lo sé —responde cortante, pues tampoco tiene respuesta a esa incertidumbre que la ha carcomido un poquito desde que su hermano se fue—. Pero él la quiere y ella a él, eso es lo único que me basta.

Las figuras ya han desaparecido tras una esquina, sin duda de camino hacia la Biblioteca, por lo que puede ella suponer por la dirección que llevan. Su tono cortante no da espacio para réplicas y Ange se da la vuelta, decidida a seguir su camino de vuelta a casa, con sus dos perplejas amigas bien seguras de que no volverán a tocar el tema jamás. No es asunto suyo, después de todo.

A varios metros más allá, Battler y Yasu hablan, sin haberse dado cuenta alguna de la escena anterior, de las miradas sorprendidas de la gente ni mucho menos de sus comentarios un tanto hirientes.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer en la biblioteca? —pregunta Battler, quien ya ha agotado el chiste de que la señora lo va a linchar por nunca haber devuelto un libro y sólo se conforma con disfrutar del momento.

—Hmmm, no sé —Yasu desvía la mirada de la de Battler, quien la observa fugazmente en un cruce peatonal, tiene algo importante qué buscar y es mejor que él no sepa—. ¿Tú qué vas a buscar, Battler-san?

—¡Un buen escondite, por si la señora me reconoce!

Sus risas se pierden en la tarde, conforme sienten que la vida se va normalizando a su alrededor, hasta casi aceptarlos. Después de todo, ¿qué importa lo que digan los demás? Ange sabe y Yasu también, que a pesar de todo lo que diga el mundo, Battler sabe lo que hace, porque es un buen muchacho.


	21. Calabaza

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>09. Calabaza

* * *

><p>A Lambda nunca le ha sorprendido ver a Yasu con la cabeza metida en un libro, tan absorta en su lectura que el mundo externo desaparece para ella, siempre ha sido así, desde que la conoce, hace al menos un mes. Sin embargo, esta vez la mujer no puede evitar sonreír, pues la literatura que tiene en sus manos dista mucho de ser algún cuento de misterio o una novela romántica, cosas que siempre logran emocionar a la joven. No, el libro que sostiene entre las manos es un pesado volumen de Medicina y cuerpo humano, más exactamente un tomo que habla sobre la paraplejía, cosa que ella sufre y que hasta esos momentos, nunca le había importado investigar.<p>

Más aún, Lambda suelta una pequeña risita que no trata de ocultar cuando recuerda el momento en el que sacaron los libros de la biblioteca, con la joven sonrojada y nerviosa, porque sus libros eran muy específicos, hasta para ella. Paraplejía y sexualidad. El sólo título le sacó los colores a Yasu cuando los entregó con la bibliotecaria, que le dirigió una mirada serena, como si no sospechara nada. Habían ido a escondidas de Battler y fue aún más divertido cuando regresaron a la casa y tuvieron que ocultar los volúmenes, como si fueran la evidencia de un horrible crimen. Ese día Lambda se había burlado mucho de su paciente, quien le seguía el juego siempre que podía como Beatrice, diciéndole que parecía una calabaza, pues debajo de su largo cabello rubio, también tenía el rostro colorado.

—Hey —le había dicho, sonriendo maliciosamente de oreja a oreja, mientras ponía los brazos en jarras—. ¿Así que por fin te has decidido con Battler?

Por toda respuesta, Yasu había callado, aunque sus mejillas, casi siempre rojas, le habían dicho lo suficiente. No obstante, ese semblante entre apenado y anhelante cuando sostenía los libros entre las manos, como si fueran la salvación a uno de sus problemas más grandes, ahora estaba ausente, conforme la chica leía, tan concentrada que su nariz casi estaba pegada a la página.

El libro no le negaba ninguna oportunidad, aunque sugería muchas cosas para su cuidado personal y psicológico. Sin embargo, entre más leía y más esperanzas comenzaban a depositarse en su pecho, más miedo le daba. Sí, podía ser funcional, su cuerpo podía ser funcional aunque no sintiera nada, pero no era eso precisamente lo que le importaba. Aún si no sentía nada por su condición, aún si era reducida a un mero objeto, ¿Battler querría? ¿A Battler le parecería atractiva de esa forma? ¿Le seguiría gustando aún después de ir más allá de unos cuantos besos? Su cuerpo la asustaba. Aquél cuerpo frágil y débil, pequeño e inservible. Había vivido con él durante 19 años de su vida, había soportado burlas y miradas de lástima, sonrisas incómodas y otras llenas de desagrado, pero ninguna de ellas la había mermado tanto como el sólo pensamiento de que a Battler no le gustara su cuerpo.

Sí, bien, los besos estaban perfectamente bien. Eran en el rostro y raramente pasaban de eso y algún abrazo, raramente Battler tenía más contacto con su cuerpo que el de abrazarla o cargarla para subirla al automóvil, si iban más allá, aún con todas las posibilidades que ahora había para ella y Battler se sentía incómodo, ella no podría soportarlo.

Con esos apáticos pensamientos en la mente, Yasu se observa a sí misma, la misma visión que ha tenido desde siempre, desde que su madre pudo conseguirle la silla de ruedas: dos piernas inservibles e inmóviles, dos brazos pequeños, un torso delgado y ahora un pecho no muy voluminoso, pero suficiente como para que no la confundan con un varón. Un cuerpo no apto para amar. Un cuerpo fácilmente diferente de alguien que sí puede moverse, con piernas fuertes, complexión normal, pechos normales.

—Alguien que Battler-san se merece —murmura por lo bajo, mientras sigue observando sus manos, como si no le pertenecieran, como si las viera desde otra perspectiva.

—¡No seas tonta! ¿Cómo sabes que no le gustas a Battler? —Beatrice siempre está ahí, aunque Yasu no sabe si sonreír o no ante su presencia, casi siempre indignada ante sus pensamientos más oscuros—. ¡No te desanimes! No sabrás lo que le gusta a Battler y él no sabrá lo que tú piensas si no lo hablan, ¡es lógica! Claro que, si él te dice algo desagradable... —la bruja dorada agita su pipa en el aire, y justo en el momento aparecen varios sirvientes cabra, que Yasu sabe son mortíferos si alguien se los encuentra.

—N-no es necesario —murmura de nuevo, aunque su tono de voz, que pretendía ser potente, a veces se quiebra por los nervios—. Hablaré con é-él.

Pero aún cuando ya está decidido, ¿cómo plantear el tema? ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando eso podría significar que su relación podría terminar para siempre? Para eso Beatrice tiene la respuesta, lo sabe mientras sonríe con perspicacia, tiene que echar sus planes a andar, tiene que ayudar a Yasu y para eso nadie mejor que ella, quien no conoce el concepto de vergüenza.


	22. Suerte

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>27. Suerte

* * *

><p>La noche ha caído ya, aunque todavía es relativamente temprano. Afuera, el rumor de los automóviles en la avenida aún es constante, aún anuncia que es jueves por la tarde-noche, donde todos van en camino hacia sus hogares. Sin embargo y aunque sus horas laborales siempre terminan a las 11 en punto, para lo cual faltan al menos tres horas, Lambdadelta ya ha guardado sus cosas y se dispone a concluir su día laboral, dejando a Yasu profundamente dormida. Estuvieron toda la tarde de paseo para mermar la apatía en la mujer, que cada día que pasa la consume un poco más, todo desde que leyó esos libros, por lo cual cuando llegaron al apartamento ella estaba exhausta, cosa que la enfermera pensaba aprovechar.<p>

Había hecho toda aquella larga caminata y algunos ejercicios de rehabilitación con el sólo objetivo de agotar a la joven, de dormirla más temprano, pues Lambda ya no se podía quedar como mera espectadora y deseaba ayudarla a conseguir sus objetivos, aunque para eso tenía sus propios métodos: una vez la vio profundamente dormida después de la faena de ese día, salió de la habitación con sus cosas y fingiendo que sólo era cosa de suerte, se encontró casualmente con Battler en la sala de estar, donde el joven parecía ensimismado en algunos libros de la Universidad, presumiblemente porque al otro día tenía exámenes.

—¿Te vas tan temprano? —pese a que parecía totalmente concentrado en sus apuntes, pues tenía el ceño fruncido como si no entendiera nada, Battler levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó algunos pasos detrás suyo—. ¿Cómo está Yasu?

—Dormida —contestó ella, con su característico tono cantarín, que resonó detrás de él melódicamente—. Hicimos mucho el día de hoy, sólo la he bañado y se ha quedado dormida inmediatamente.

—Ok, gracias por todo —pensando que la plática ya se había terminado, Battler volvió a la lectura de su material, sin intuir siquiera la mirada perspicaz que Lambda le dirigía, pues no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad así para molestar un poco.

—Po~drías aprove~char~ —recitó de un tirón, apresurándose a ponerse frente a él para maximizar el impacto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —distraído como estaba con sus tareas, Battler no hizo caso del doble sentido de esa afirmación, no hasta que Lambda hizo su segundo ataque.

—Bueno, tú eres un hombre ¿no? Y tienes necesidades —a pesar de que el joven Ushiromiya era mucho más extrovertido que su novia, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante esa pregunta, nervioso y también un poco enojado—. Por eso digo que podrías aprovechar~

—No digas tonterías —contestó secamente, haciendo un movimiento con la mano, como si tratara de asustar a una mosca muy molesta—. Nunca haría algo así.

—¿Por qué? —la rubia no pensaba ceder en el tema, quería al menos saber a qué se enfrentaban, pues aunque realmente no fuera una persona muy cariñosa sino más bien sarcástica, Yasu le caía bien—. ¿Te desagrada su cuerpo...? ¿Te da... asco? —sin poder evitar susurrar lo último con un tono claramente dispuesto a molestar, Lambda le arrebató las hojas que el hombre fingía leer y lo encaró con una sonrisa que no vaciló ni aún cuando Battler explotó, segundos después.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó y ambos se quedaron callados algunos momentos, esperando a ver si se oía actividad en la habitación de Yasu, pues él podía haberla despertado.

—Entonces sí te gusta —cuando Yasu escuchara eso, las cosas se solucionarían mágicamente y ella no tendría que estar escuchando cosas sentimentales todo el día, mucho menos tendría que convivir en un ambiente tan tenso, cosa que la aliviaba—. Si es así, ¿por qué no...?

—Porque no puedo exigirle algo que ella no quiere —la cortó rápidamente el pelirrojo, cerrando las manos en puños, como si se sintiera impotente ante la situación—. Me gusta pero no voy a exigirle nada, así como tampoco voy a engañarla, por si lo estabas pensando. Ahora, por favor, necesito estudiar...

—Vale, vale...

La pequeña mujer rubia, siempre ataviada en ropas rosas y hasta casi infantiles, se dio la vuelta para salir del apartamento, directo a su casa. Los dos son unos idiotas, pensó, mientras cerraba la puerta, en un absoluto silencio. Los dos son unos idiotas, ella temerosa, él culpable. Será divertido ver cómo terminará ésto, aunque para eso...

Para eso, tanto ella como Beatrice, grandes brujas, tendrán que unir sus esfuerzos.


	23. Susurro

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>08. Susurro

* * *

><p>Yasu tiene el corazón acelerado, como si en su pecho se alojara un pajarillo, dispuesto a salir de su jaula. Las cosas entre Battler y ella no han cambiado, se sienten un poco tensas en ocasiones, cuando apartan la mirada de repente, como si temieran al otro, pero aparte de eso nada se ha esfumado, ni las palabras gentiles, ni las sonrisas fugaces, mucho menos las noches en las cuales ambos se ponen a leer historias de misterio, desafiándose a ver quién conoce la verdad. Ésa es una de tantas noches, la amable rutina que se construye alrededor de la mujer, que aunque no ve su salud mental totalmente recuperada, se siente al menos más feliz. Ésa es una de tantas noches, pero a la vez, tiene un matiz diferente, como en una melodía discordante.<p>

Yasu quiere hablar con él, quiere decirle. Pero no tiene ni la menor idea de por dónde empezar y el pajarillo en su pecho aletea con angustiosa rapidez cuando se plantea todas las posibilidades, unas favorecedoras, otras desagradables.

—Battler-san... —el joven está sentado justo a su lado, abrazándola suavemente con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro sostiene el libro que leen esa noche, en el cual está totalmente concentrado.

—¿Hmm? —su tono de voz es ligero y franco, como el sonido que hace al reír, es un tono amable que ella no sabe si debe romper, porque el tema que quiere tratar es difícil, destruirá esa voz en cuestión de segundos, la volverá áspera, quizás asustada, enojada.

—Battler, deja ese libro —viendo que su amiga está totalmente aterrorizada con la perspectiva, Beatrice toma el mando de su cuerpo, cosa que Battler advierte inmediatamente por el cambio en su tono de voz.

—¿Beato...? ¿Qué sucede? —obedeciendo órdenes más por curiosidad que por hacerle un favor a la bruja, el joven deja el libro sobre la mesita del café enfrente del sofá. Beatrice sólo le habla cuando quiere burlarse o bien, cuando es algo serio. ¿Cuál de los dos es ésta vez?

Los ojos de Yasu-Beato brillan con cierta malicia cuando él los examina, aquellos ojos castaños que casi siempre son tímidos y que lo hacen pasar saliva esa vez. Hay algo en ellos de hipnótico, hay algo en ellos que le da miedo. Sin embargo, no despega su vista de ellos ni por un segundo, como si la gran bruja Beatrice lo hubiese hechizado. Tan absorto está mirándola, quizás como nunca lo ha hecho antes, que no se da cuenta del momento en el cual ella se acerca a su rostro, colocando su mano suavemente sobre su mejilla, para después susurrarle un secreto.

—Battler... —los labios de la bruja se mueven suavemente, muy cerca del lóbulo izquierdo del hombre, que parece de piedra mientras escucha algunas revelaciones que son demasiado fuertes para él—: Mi cuerpo funciona —dice Beatrice, entre otras cosas, que no por eso le quedan menos grabadas en la mente al hijo de Rudolf y Kyrie, quien sólo atina a hacer a un lado el cuerpo de Yasu, con toda la delicadeza que le es posible en su estado de shock.

—Esto no es divertido, Beatrice —afirma el pelirrojo, negando con la cabeza y haciéndose a un lado para levantarse e irse inmediatamente de ahí—. Haz que Yasu vuelva.

Por toda respuesta, la bruja dorada comienza a reírse, burlándose de la negativa que ha recibido, misma que le parece la de un chiquillo asustado, corriendo para ira refugiarse en los brazos de su madre. Battler sabe que todas esas personalidades, todos esos entes que viven dentro de Yasu, son sus verdaderos pensamientos, su corazón fragmentado hablando por ella, por eso si Beatrice lo dice, entonces debe de ser real. Y si es real... le da miedo el sólo pensarlo.

¿Y qué si la lastimo? ¿Y qué si ella no se siente cómoda conmigo? ¿De verdad puedo vivir así? No tiene respuestas para esas preguntas y frente a sus circunstancias, tampoco quiere averiguarlas.

.

Lambda finge ignorar el rostro de tristeza que adorna las facciones de Yasu cuando entra en la sala de estar, buscándola para el baño de esa tarde. También finge que no ha escuchado lo sucedido minutos atrás, la negativa de Battler y el intento desesperado de la Bruja, porque además de que son asuntos de pareja que ni le conciernen, tiene mejores planes. No hay nada mejor para matar el aburrimiento que hacer unas cuantas bromas y ella tiene la broma perfecta para saciar su apetito de diversión y para hacer que esos dos hagan las paces.

Así pues, tras hablar brevemente con Yasu, pues ésta tampoco está de ánimos, la conduce hasta el baño, donde una tina llena de agua caliente la espera.

—Ahora regreso, me he olvidado del jabón —Lambda es muy buena para mentir y a veces hasta afirma que tiene dotes de actriz innatos, por lo cual la farsa de que ha olvidado el jabón le sale perfectamente creíble y desaparece sin ninguna objeción por parte de Yasu por el rellano de la puerta, dejando a la chica desvistiéndose, sentada sobre el suelo del baño.

Hasta ahora, todo va bien, se dice la mujer, mientras avanza por los pasillos del apartamento buscando a su objetivo, el siempre testarudo Battler. Al final lo encuentra en la cocina, asaltando el refrigerador y más específicamente las galletas que suele enviar Natsuhi, hechas por Ronove, cada fin de semana.

—Oye, Battler —el joven parece querer atragantarse con las galletas, como si de esa manera pudiera olvidar lo sucedido antes, el hipnótico sentimiento que Yasu le causó con sólo mirarla a los ojos—. Necesito un favor, ¿podrías?

—Claro, ¿qué pasa? —el joven cierra la puerta del refrigerador sin siquiera sospechar lo que Lambda se trae entre manos, escondida detrás de un semblante aparentemente inocente. Incluso hasta consigue que se le olvide el incidente con Yasu, momentáneamente.

Brevemente y aún con la sonrisa digna de un oportunista, Lambda le explica a Battler que la regadera en el baño no sirve y que planeaba bañar a Yasu, por lo cual necesita que la revise. Por supuesto, la mujer se ahorra los detalles de que Yasu está en el baño y da a entender que no trama nada, por lo cual Battler accede inmediatamente.

El joven Ushiromiya se dirige al baño con toda la ingenuidad del mundo, pensando que Yasu está en su habitación, muy lejos de él y de sus malos pensamientos, segura. Eso hasta que abre la puerta. Lambda va detrás de él, prudencialmente detrás de él, y se ríe cuando sus planes se concretan, es la risa de una bruja no del todo malvada y traviesa, que por fin ha mitigado un poco su aburrimiento.

La escena es casi una polaroid. Battler abre la puerta y luego se escucha un suave grito, momento en el cual el joven se da cuenta de la trampa y de su error, pues sus ojos se encuentran con los de Yasu —quien no debería de estar ahí—, con su piel desnuda apenas cubierta por el vestido que ha tomado del suelo para evitar la verguenza y el color carmín en sus mejillas, que parecen reprocharle su falta de tacto.

El hombre apenas murmura una disculpa antes de salir corriendo del lugar, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable, sintiendo esa mirada de Yasu, llena de vergüenza, como su última sentencia y su resignación. Después de todo, ¿quién es él para exigirle algo que ella no quiere?


	24. Acto

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>16. Acto

* * *

><p>A pesar de que no se arrepiente de su broma, que le ganó muchas risas y una mirada airada de Battler, Lambda sabe de alguna manera que la ha pifiado. No sólo el ambiente se siente más pesado en el pequeño apartamento, sino que también se ha hecho más deprimente, conforme Battler y Yasu esquivan sus miradas, conforme parecen alejarse, cada uno por una razón completamente ilógica y estúpida, desde su punto de vista.<p>

Bueno, ya ha hablado la bruja bromista que vive dentro de ella, la que casi siempre está alrededor de Yasu y de su personalidad, Beatrice, con la cual sostiene pláticas de lo más amenas, ahora toca el turno de que la profesional hable y repare su error, sino quiere que ésto llegue a los oídos de Natsuhi y tenga que pagar con su trabajo.

—Escúchame, Yasu —dice una tarde, en la cual la mujer se ha negado a salir y ha permanecido todo el día frente a la ventana, con un libro sobre las piernas, leyendo sin leer—. He visto muchos casos como el tuyo, ¿de acuerdo? No sólo de mujeres, sino también de hombres y créeme cuando te digo que lo que tú deseas no es imposible. ¿Así que podrían dejar de ser Battler y tú tan obstinados? ¿No te gusta él? ¿Me vas a decir que no?

—Yo... umm... —la joven se ha quedado sin palabras, normalmente su enfermera suele meterse mucho con ella y bromear, por lo cual oírla hablar así, con un tono enojado y directo, le parece bastante extraño.

—Es posible que Battler y tú arreglen esto si lo hablan y si se dejan de juegos, hoy me voy a ir temprano con cualquier excusa, ésa será la última oportunidad que yo puedo ofrecerte, ¿de acuerdo? De otra manera me arriesgaría a que lord Battler me despida —la tarde aún exhala sus últimas luces rojizas al firmamento, que desdibuja una armonía de colores claros, como los que pintan las mejillas de Yasu ante esa afirmación y ante la suya propia, cuando asiente con la cabeza con semblante decidido—. Por cierto, él me ha dicho que no le desagrada tu cuerpo. Sólo se siente culpable.

—Gra-gracias —murmura, cuando ve a la mujer levantarse para recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Normalmente nunca parece demasiado seria sobre nada, pero Yasu sabe que Lambda no es mala en absoluto, sólo se aburre.

—No me des las gracias, porque no he hecho nada, ya queda en ustedes —volteándose para dirigirle una última mirada perspicaz y preocupada, Lambda abandona la habitación, no sin antes murmurar—: Le diré que te acueste, ¿de acuerdo? Le diré que mis brazos están lastimados y tú harás el resto, no lo estropees, es tu última oportunidad.

Yasu no sabe si esa mentira funcionara, pues Battler ha estado muy atento a cualquier indicio extraño y se ha vuelto un poco desconfiado tras la ingeniosa broma de Lambdadelta, sin embargo, no le queda nada más que asentir. Ella tiene la fuerza suficiente como para traspasarse a su cama, al sofá o casi a cualquier lugar, Lambda nunca la ha cargado, sino que la ha enseñado a valerse por sí misma, por eso piensa que la mentira es muy obvia. Aparte, es muy temprano. ¿Qué sucederá si Battler no acude? ¿Se perderá su última oportunidad y tendrá que vivir sus días en esa sofocante tensión? ¿En ese mundo que ambos construyeron que cada vez parece más desconectado y todo por su culpa?

En eso está pensando cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre a sus espaldas, sin que sea una derrotada Lambdadelta la que aparezca, anunciándole que el plan ha fracasado. En su lugar está Battler, con el rostro sereno, como si fuera una máscara y tuviera que cumplir una obligación.

—Lambdadelta se ha ido, ¿de verdad no tienes problema con eso? ¿No necesitas nada? —el hombre se posiciona detrás de ella y mira por sobre su hombro el libro que sostiene entre las manos, reconociéndolo inmediatamente como el que él le regaló la primera vez que se vieron en la Biblioteca.

—N-no, sólo quiero estar en mi c-cama —mentir nunca le ha sido del todo fácil, mucho menos cuando de esa mentira depende mucho, no obstante, su voz permanece casi impasible y hasta le dirige una sonrisa a su novio cuando éste se inclina hacia ella, dispuesto a levantarla para ponerla en la cama.

—De acuerdo —murmura con una sonrisa el otro y de inmediato levanta el frágil cuerpo en el aire, para después irlo a posar sobre las sábanas tendidas, que hacen un leve sonido de paf al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Yasu—. Bueno yo...

Battler está de pie y Yasu está acostada, pese a eso, sus corazones parecen sincronizados, rápidos y sonoros como el aleteo de un pajarillo, en el inminente momento que ambos sabían sucedería. Battler, porque ya sabía que ella podía conducirse sola hasta la cama, usando puramente la fuerza de sus manos y ella, porque ya se había resuelto a terminar con esa situación de una vez por todas.

—Battler-san... —el hombre parece vacilante, una parte de él quiere quedarse ahí y otra quiere marchar y es precisamente éso lo que le da el último empujón a Yasu para que hable—. Battler-san... ¿Te-te gusto?

El pelirrojo está a punto de contestar que sí cuando entrevee las verdaderas intenciones detrás de esa pregunta, mismas que lo obligan a sentarse al pie de la cama, como si sus piernas no lo sostuvieran más.

—Sí, claro que sí —afirma, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Pero no quiero lastimarte.

—Yo...

—Tú no me desagradas, ni mucho menos, pero no pienso exigirte algo para lo cual no estás lista o algo que no quieres hacer —de pronto el vínculo parece haber revivido, el vínculo que ella temía desapareciera, estaba ahí, sólido y tangible, como la mano de Battler sobre la suya, como siempre.

—Yo... em... sí quiero hacerlo, pero no sólo por ti, sino ta-también por m-mí —en todo este tiempo su comunicación visual no se ha roto, por lo cual Battler sabe que ella le dice la verdad, cosa que logra calmar su corazón visiblemente. ¿Por qué no hablaron antes de ésto? Hubiese sido todo tan fácil...—. Porque tú también me gustas, Battler-san.

—Aún si lo dices así, yo no sé cómo no hacerte daño —la mano de Battler se posa en su mejilla con suavidad, en sus ojos parece haber revivido la flama que los hace tan hipnotizantes, que logra hacerla sonreír y llenar de valor.

—T-tengo un libro —murmura ella, pensando firmemente que no quiere dejar eso para después, que no quiere involucrar a nadie más que no sean ellos dos, no ahora que de nuevo parecen estar sincronizados.

Battler desvía la vista hacia donde ella señala, con un pequeño dedo. Un solícito libro de Paraplejía descansa sobre la repisa más lejana, llena de otros libros que logran camuflar ese, donde seguramente vienen muchas técnicas y cosas médicas. El joven lo observa durante varios minutos y luego regresa su vista a Yasu, pensando en que sería totalmente absurdo ponerse a leer en un momento como ése.

En su mente y justo sincronizado con el pensamiento de Yasu, no puede evitar murmurar, al carajo con el libro, antes de sumergirse en un beso, que marca el principio de una nueva etapa en su relación.


	25. Impulso

**ADVERTENCIA: **Lime~

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>07. Impulso

* * *

><p>Yasu ya había sentido antes aquella emoción chispeante en su pecho, tan abrasadora como si tuviera una llama en el corazón, a punto de explotar, aunque siempre la asoció a que era joven y estaba demasiado drogada por los medicamentos, cosa que amplificaba sus sentidos. Mucho se alegró de descubrir que dicha sensación no era producto de las drogas, sino de cosas reales, como los labios de Battler sobre los suyos —como en esos momentos—, como sus manos apresándola suavemente contra él.<p>

Todo ese mar de sensaciones era nuevo para ambos, un impulso que parecía eléctrico corriendo bajo sus dedos conforme éstos descubrían nuevas áreas, como la pequeña espalda de la mujer, blanca al faltarle la luz del sol, los hombros anchos de Battler, el cuello blanco de una, la espalda del otro...

Yasu, a pesar de tener las piernas paralizadas, a pesar de estar privada de sensación desde la cintura hacia abajo, no podía dejar de ignorar el hecho de que estaba sucediendo, de que Battler recorría con sus manos inexpertas y a la vez casi mágicas, el cuerpo que ella siempre había temido mostrar, mostrando tal veneración en sus roces, tal éxtasis a pesar de sus pechos pequeños, que ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió a gusto con lo que le había sido obsequiado por Dios desde el nacimiento: Sus piernas inmóviles, insensibles, no le eran necesarias, no le importaban, no cuando en sus hombros, en su espalda y en sus pechos parecían amplificarse sus sentidos.

Así, entre muchos besos y caricias, que Battler hacía con toda la delicadeza del mundo, así, unidos sus dos cuerpos en un solo, a la vez, en dos diferentes voces lanzando suaves suspiros conforme avanzaba la tarde y caía la noche, Yasu alcanzó una verdad que ni en sus libros de texto venía, una verdad mucho más gratificante que la magia, tan suave y abrumadora como la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo algunos minutos después, mientras Battler se movía en su interior, sin descuidar los besos, sin descuidar las caricias.

Esa verdad consistía en que, ahora su mundo estaba completo y cimentado, ya habían superado todos los obstáculos.

—Battler-san, te amo —cuando su mundo volvió a separarse para convertirse en el de dos personas, Yasu no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa a Battler, quien a pocos centímetros de su rostro sonreía dulcemente.

—Yo también —respondió él, apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de su novia, quien le parecía adorable con las mejillas encendidas y el sudor perlando su rostro, por demás feliz—. Yo también, Sayo.


	26. Culpa

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>23. Culpa

* * *

><p>Hay algo diferente esa noche, Yasu lo sabe aún con los ojos cerrados, aún sumida en ese duermevela apacible que presagia buenos sueños. La joven se remueve con ligereza, estirándose como un gato a la luz de la luna y luego abre los ojos, para descubrir porqué esa noche hay algo diferente. Por supuesto, lo que ve, logra impactarla al mismo grado que hacerla feliz y varios recuerdos danzan bajo sus párpados rápidamente, con la velocidad de mariposas doradas, para hacerle presentes los instantes vividos algunas horas atrás, de los cuales se desprende ese momento, con Battler durmiendo de cualquier forma a su lado, la espalda brillante a la luz de la luna que entra por su habitación.<p>

Ella se sonroja al verlo y darse cuenta a la vez de su propia desnudez bajo las sábanas, pero eso no impide que a la vez sonría, incluso que ría, lanzando unas suaves carcajadas al aire nocturno de Octubre.

—¿No te había dicho que sería fácil? ¿De qué tenías miedo entonces? —la silueta de Beatrice es un eco borroso cuando aparece frente a sus ojos, similar a un fantasma. Su voz, además, ya no proviene de sus labios, se escucha en sus pensamientos, casi como si viniera desde el más allá, desde el otro extremo de una isla—. Ahora Battler es tuyo, aunque tendrás que hacer algo por corregirlo —riendo como lo haría una bruja, Beatrice señala la posición extraña en la que Battler duerme, con brazos y piernas estiradas como si fuera un lirón echado bajo el sol.

Yasu está a punto de contestarle a la mujer, cuyas facciones apenas son visibles en la oscuridad, cuando ésta niega suavemente con la cabeza, como si le dijera que no quiere interrumpir, que no importa que se esté desvaneciendo, mientras ella esté bien.

_Duerme._ Dice Beatrice y su voz, casi siempre alegre y algo burlona, se transforma en la de una madre, que instantáneamente arrulla a su hija, haciendo que le pesen los párpados. _Duerme_. La joven asiente y cierra los ojos, sintiéndose de nuevo transportada a un mundo cálido y lejano, un mundo al cual espera regresar todas las noches, siempre con Battler-san a su lado.

.

Lambdadelta no sabe qué esperar cuando se detiene frente a la puerta de la casa de Battler, que el día anterior dejó en precarias condiciones. Para ella, hay dos alternativas, o todo salió bien y va a encontrar a dos tortolitos enamorados o todo salió mal y va a encontrar el ambiente hecho un caos. De las dos alternativas, no prefiere ni una ni otra, sin embargo, mucha es su sorpresa cuando entra al lugar y se da cuenta de que tendrá que lidiar con los dos enamorados, en lugar de un corazón roto y un muchacho obstinado.

El apartamento parece no tener ningún cambio visible, los muebles están en su lugar y los libros de la Universidad de Battler están regados por toda la sala, así como también muchas golosinas que el joven suele comerse mientras estudia. El ambiente es el mismo de siempre, tranquilo y calmado. No se oye ningún sonido, tampoco. Sin embargo, cuando llega a la cocina, llamada por el aroma del desayuno, es cuando se da cuenta de todo. Battler y Yasu están sentados uno frente al otro, en la mesa de la cocina. El joven lee el periódico con tranquilidad mientras se toma una taza de café y su novia está muy ocupada con un libro que no había tomado desde hace semanas atrás, uno de sus favoritos.

Podría parecer que no tiene nada de extraño, pero la joven está bañada y vestida impecablemente, está sobre su silla de ruedas y totalmente independiente, tomando su desayuno, cuando antes eso requería de su ayuda. Así que Battler la ha cambiado. Ese solo pensamiento, ese solo momento lo dice todo y la mujer dibuja una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, cuando entra en el lugar, en el cual los dos se hacen los tontos.

—¡Buenos días~! Al parecer han amanecido muy bien el día de hoy —Lamdba deja sus cosas sobre la mesa, justo en medio de ambos y ríe mientras se pasea alrededor de la mesa, como una niña pequeña—. _¿Cómo estuvo la noche?_ ¿Durmieron _bien_?

—Sí, bastante bien, gracias —responde Battler, con toda la compostura del mundo, aunque las comisuras de sus labios tiemblan sospechosamente cuando le da un sorbo a su café, aparentando toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—Oh, me alegro —divertida ante el descaro de Battler y lo buen mentiroso que puede llegar a ser, Lambda decide jugar su carta maestra antes de tiempo—. Bueno, antes de que me ponga con el trabajo del día de hoy, se me había olvidado mencionarte algo, Yasu.

—¿Q-qué sucede? —aunque ella no es tan buena para esconder sus emociones, Yasu logra encarar a su enfermera con franca curiosidad.

—De lo que te mencioné ayer, me faltó decirte que... —la mujer le lanza una mirada perspicaz a Battler, que finge no escuchar y sigue bebiendo café sin mover ni un dedo—, aún cuando tu cuerpo esté paralizado de la cintura hacia abajo, tu capacidad para dar a luz no se ve afectada. Es decir, _que puedes tener bebés_.

La reacción de Battler no se hace esperar y escupe todo el café que tiene en la boca sobre el periódico de ese día, que termina convertido en una masa deforme. Con eso ya se ha delatado lo suficiente, con eso ya le ha dado gusto a Lambdadelta, quien quitada de la culpa sólo atina a reír mientras observa al joven limpiarse la ropa manchada, todavía tosiendo por la impresión.

—¿E-estás bien, Battler-san? —para Yasu también ha sido un gran descubrimiento, pero ella logra mantener la compostura tanto como se lo permite su nerviosismo y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Sí —afirma él y toma la solícita mano que ella le ofrece, mirándola directamente a los ojos para confirmarle que todo está bien y lo estará, en el caso de que Lambdadelta esté diciendo la verdad—. Sí, todo está bien.

Ambos se sonríen mientras Lambdadelta se cuida de no vomitar ante la escena que ha causado, de cualquier manera, espera que no se apresuren a tener hijos, ya mucho trabajo tiene cuidándolos a ambos como para sumar a un bebé, que sin duda saldría igual de escandaloso que su padre.


	27. Olvido

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>17. Olvido

* * *

><p>Hace mucho tiempo que no ve ese lugar, con sus altos muros que casi parecen una fortaleza y sus paredes blancas e inmaculadas, que siempre conseguían volverla un poco más -loca- como la llamaban todos en esos tiempos. Hace mucho que Yasu no acude al psiquiátrico donde estuvo internada y los días se volvieron semanas y después meses, en los cuales, el edificio cayó en el olvido, siendo sumergido por mejores momentos, por sonrisas y momentos íntimos. Sin embargo y aunque, como ya se ha dicho, ha pasado un tiempo considerable desde su última visita al lugar, Yasu se ve obligada a regresar una mañana de lunes, no en calidad de paciente, ni mucho menos para ser internada, simplemente para una revisión de su estado mental.<p>

Ha estado tomando sus medicamentos y se siente muy bien, siempre lúcida, pero es el Doctor el que debe de diagnosticar apropiadamente, como le dice su madre esa mañana, cuando junto con su padre y Battler, se ponen en camino hacia el lugar.

—Lambdadelta me ha dado muy buenos reportes —dice Natsuhi en el auto y luego se lo repite al Doctor Nanjo, una vez dentro de su consultorio, que parece no haber cambiado en nada—. ¿Cómo está Sayo, doctor?

El hombre ha llevado a cabo una revisión exhaustiva, desde una prueba de reflejos hasta pruebas psicomotoras un poco más complicadas, que no han suponido mayor problema para Yasu. Por los resultados, él sabe que todo va perfectamente. Incluso mejor que cuando estaba internada, privada de un mundo que podría enloquecerla, incluso mejor que cuando la sedaban, tras ponerse a gritar maldiciones a todo mundo, diciéndose a sí misma que era una bruja.

—Todo va perfectamente, señora, me atrevo a afirmar que gracias a Battler y al cambio de ambiente, su hija está en constante mejoría —el hombre pasa su hoja de resultados a Natsuhi y Krauss, quien la revisan como sin dar crédito a sus ojos, a la vez que con un aire de completa esperanza—. Aún así, señorita, debe de tener más cuidado con su cuerpo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué lo dice, Doctor Nanjo? —Natsuhi, quien hasta esos momentos estaba tranquila y feliz, alza la cabeza con rapidez, como si temiera una noticia horrible.

—Bueno... —sus ojos brillan sospechosamente cuando los dirige a Battler, que parece intuir a dónde va la cuestión y se pone nervioso, pues Natsuhi no lo sabe—. Algún cambio muy drástico en su cuerpo podría no ser tolerable en estos momentos, por ejemplo, si Sayo quisiera tener un bebé...

Aquello ha sido suficiente como para que Natsuhi entienda, por lo cual casi le da un paro cardiaco, al igual que a Krauss, que sin embargo, logra mantener la compostura para sostener a su esposa, que parece al borde de un desmayo. Ambos sabían que algo así sucedería eventualmente, era natural, es natural en las parejas. No obstante, sus ojos se convierten en dagas cuando los clavan en Battler, que tiene las manos en alto, como si eso pudiera defenderlo.

—Tengo que decir otra cosa, su hija nunca se recuperará —como para suavizar el impacto de la noticia que ha hecho llegar, Nanjo decide retomar sus asuntos como si nada hubiera pasado—. Beatrice, Kanon, Shannon, todas esas personalidades seguirán ahí, aunque desvanecidas, aunque simples ecos. Quizás no pueda verlas todos los días, pero seguirán ahí.

—¿Entonces...?

—No se preocupe, señora. Sayo es perfectamente capaz de integrarse a la sociedad ahora, puede estudiar si así lo quiere, puede hacer lo que ella quiera, pero siempre tomando sus medicamentos, ¿de acuerdo? —de nuevo sus ojos perspicaces regresan a los de Yasu y Battler, recordándoles implícitamente que deben cuidarse, a lo cual ambos asienten—. Por otro lado...

En ese momento Yasu desvía la vista y la atención de la conversación de sus padres. Siempre quiso poder salir del psiquiátrico y ser feliz, vivir junto con Battler, estudiar y poder andar a sus anchas; sin embargo, le deja un sentimiento de desasosiego el saber que sus amigos se están desvaneciendo, que cada uno de ellos, partes de sí misma, que la ayudaron a salir adelante, pronto sólo serán recuerdos, ecos borrosos y sombras en su nueva vida, que ellos ayudaron a construir.

—No te preocupes —dice Beatrice, de nuevo una sombra fantasmal frente a sus ojos, sentada sobre el escritorio del Doctor Nanjo, en una pose nada digna de una bruja—. Estaremos bien.

Yasu entonces niega fervientemente con la cabeza, sin importarle si alguien la ve.

—No, jamás los dejaré —dice y se sorprende de ver que ha logrado no hablar en voz alta, para no aumentar las sospechas de su madre, que no parece del todo recuperada de la impresión—. Se los prometo, jamás los dejaré. Aún si mi vida sigue cambiando, nunca. Es una promesa.

Beatrice sonríe. Kanon, Shannon y Gaap, además de Claire, asienten.

_Es una promesa._


	28. Tatuaje

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>13. Tatuaje

* * *

><p>Estudiar es difícil, hay que aprenderse un sinfín de fórmulas y conceptos, de fechas y nombres. Yasu ha pasado al menos 7 años sin estudiar, estaba a punto de entrar en la secundaria cuando sucedió su desgracia y los temas aparentemente simples de la primaria, ya se le han olvidado. Todavía puede leer y lo hace muy bien, de hecho. Tiene una excelente ortografía y puede memorizar cosas que le interesen fácilmente, sin embargo, para los estudios se siente un desastre, con tantos años de desactualización y otros tantos que tiene que regularizar.<p>

Álgebra, por ejemplo, es un problema. Qué decir de Física, le da dolores de cabeza equiparables a los de su madre, que nisiquiera Lambdadelta puede quitar cuando trata de explicarle. Ya no puede entrar al colegio por su edad y condición, así que éso es lo único que le queda, acreditar exámenes y grados vía correo, estudiar en casa y en la biblioteca y aguantar a su enfermera-maestra cuando da sus lecciones.

Su madre le ha dicho que no tiene necesidad de estudiar, que ella y su padre seguirán pagando lo que ella necesite, incluídos sus gastos en esa casa. Battler le ha dicho lo mismo, recalcando que apoyará cualquier decisión que tome. Ése sería su camino fácil, el vivir ahí para siempre, el tener una vida tranquila, similar a la de una ama de casa, quizás tener hijos y esperar por él todas las noches, sin embargo, no quiere hacerlo, no quiere el camino fácil. Quiere estudiar, por ella, por sus propios sueños más allá de la felicidad de una futura familia con Battler y de la tranquilidad y estabilidad de su compañía. Quiere estudiar, porque desea ser escritora, como todos esos admirables autores que la consolaron en sus noches más oscuras, que le brindaron muchos acertijos y misterios, mundos en los cuales sumergirse. Además, también quiere darle un mundo a Beatrice, otro a Kanon, Shannon, Gaap, Claire...

Yasu garabatea su libreta esa tarde, cuando vienen a la mente los esbozos de los mundos que quiere escribir, donde cada una de sus personalidades puede existir para siempre, donde pueden ser conocidas por los demás y ser felices. Beatrice, la gran bruja y sus cien años de entrenamiento; Kanon, el del corazón frío, que encontrará a Jessica eventualmente; Shannon, la sirviente modélica, enamorándose del hijo de su amo...

—¡Pero, ¿qué haces? —la voz de Beatrice suena a su lado, alarmada al ver su libreta de notas, ahora toda llena de dibujos sin sentido.

—Es su distintivo —dice Yasu, sonriéndole a la figura ahora normalmente borrosa de la bruja, que niega suavemente con la cabeza, mientras le da una calada a su pipa—. Es el águila de un ala. La que los distinguirá de todo mundo, como un tatuaje, ¿sabes? Aún no lo decido. Para que vean que son especiales, que son mis amigos.

Beatrice no sabe si reír ante los pésimos dibujos de Yasu o si sentirse agradecida. Al final, opta por regañarla sólo un poquito.

—Si tienes tiempo de hacer esos dibujos, mejor deberías de usarlo para estudiar, ¿no crees?

La joven asiente al ver que tiene razón, poniéndose toda acelerada al ver el desastre que ha hecho y que tendrá que repetir unos problemas de física que estaban en dicha hoja, ahora inservible. Beatrice tiene razón, tiene un largo camino por delante, pero no piensa vacilar ni un sólo segundo. Por ella y por ellos, porque todos merecen alcanzar el final feliz que ella ya ha conseguido.


	29. Libertad

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>15. Libertad

* * *

><p>Yasu se observa en el espejo de su habitación mientras su madre le arregla el cabello, con tal delicadeza que se siente transportada a sus años más jóvenes, cuando Natsuhi lo era todo para ella y sólo soñaba quedarse a su lado para siempre. Las cosas han cambiado ahora y al parecer, ninguna de ellas se arrepiente de que así sea, a pesar de que la mujer parezca un poco perspicaz mientras la peina, observando todos los rincones de la habitación, en busca de pruebas incriminatorias hacia Battler y lo que oyó hace unos días atrás, que hasta ahora se ha negado a creer o mucho menos pensar demasiado en el asunto.<p>

—¿Cómo te sientes, hija? —le ha costado trabajo peinar el largo cabello de su hija, dorado y similar al de una muñeca, pero ahora que el peinado está listo (un elaborado conjunto de trenzas hechas un moño por sobre la cabeza), así como también el vestido, de color negro y rojo, pueden marcharse—. ¿Estás nerviosa?

La joven, que ahora parece la viva imagen de la Beatrice que siempre vivió en sus sueños y fantasías, niega con la cabeza mientras le sonríe a su reflejo. Quizás sí lo está sólo un poquito, sólo lo suficiente. Están por asistir a la reunión anual de la familia Ushiromiya a la que tanto sus padres como ella fueron invitados, y aunque ella ya conoce a toda la familia de Battler, nunca los ha visto a todos juntos y no sabe cómo reaccionarán, pues nunca han convivido realmente.

—Estoy lista —dice con firmeza y da vuelta a la silla de ruedas para sonreír a su madre y alentarla a que se pongan en marcha, pese a lo nerviosos que estén todos.

Natsuhi no puede hacer nada más que suspirar resignadamente al ver a Sayo saliendo de la habitación y pronto se decide a seguirla, con el pensamiento de lo mucho que ésta ha cambiado y cuánto le alegra el ver dicho cambio, pese a que haya otras cosas, como lo que sabe que hizo con Battler, que no pueda del todo asimilar ahora. Así pues, ignora el intercambio de miradas que cruzan ambos cuando se ven en la sala de estar esa noche, miradas que ella conoce muy bien pues las ha compartido con Krauss previamente y todos salen en dirección a la fiesta prometida, donde no saben si encajarán muy bien.

—No te preocupes —le dice Battler a Yasu, cuando la carga para sentarla en la silla de ruedas, una vez llegan a la casa de su tía Eva, más grande que la de todos los hermanos—. Te ves bien.

—Tú también, Battler-san —ella le sonríe cuando sus manos se despegan suavemente de su cuerpo y es depositada sobre la silla, para encarar un alto edificio con mucha clase, donde las luces encendidas y las risas de Rudolf, dan cuenta de una fiesta interesante.

Aún así, Yasu no puede evitar algunos tics nerviosos mientras se adentran en el lugar, en donde seguramente todos ya los están esperando, tics que se desvanecen en cuanto los encuentran a todos, sonriéndoles con todo el cariño del mundo, como si fueran sus hijos más queridos, sus sobrinos más apreciados...

—¿Qué tal? Tú debes de ser Yasuda-san, mucho gusto —un hombre alto y de cabello negro se le acerca rápidamente de entre los presentes y le estrecha la mano de manera afable, aún sin haberse visto nunca. Tiempo después Battler le dice que es su tío Hideyoshi, quien siempre se lleva bien con todos, aunque no es el alma de la fiesta como su padre.

—Mucho gusto —logra murmurar ella, mientras sus ojos recorren a todos los presentes, entre ellos Ange, quien tiene un rostro neutral aunque ella siempre sintió que no le caía del todo bien.

—Oh, pero vamos, no seas tan tímida, ¿vale? Siéntete como en tu casa —Eva Ushiromiya, de quien sólo había oído el nombre antes, también se acerca a ella con una copa en las manos para saludarla y a sus padres también—. George, deberías de conseguir una novia tan linda como ella, en eso Battler-kun sí te ha ganado.

—Eh... un gusto volver a verte, Yasu —dice George, abochornado por el comentario de su madre, mientras María a su lado discute en voz baja con Rosa, pues quiere ir a saludarla y su madre no la deja, porque está de escandalosa.

—H-hola... —uno por uno los miembros de la familia Ushiromiya se van presentando ante ella para saludarla, al igual que a sus padres, quienes comparten su sorpresa al ver cuán bien aceptada y hasta casi querida es por todos, quienes siempre tienen algo qué decirle y qué compartir con ella.

Pronto la velada se vuelve aún más amena y aunque Battler y Yasu están separados todo el rato, pues a Yasu se la han llevado tanto María como Kyrie, no resulta por eso menos divertida. Incluso Ange, quien siempre celó mucho a su hermano, tiene que admitir que Yasu lo hace feliz —porque no deja de hablar todo el rato de ella— y que no puede esperar nada mejor que ella, a quien deberá tratar más a fondo. Pues ya es parte de la familia, como le recuerdan todos, al tratarla con afecto, cariño y familiaridad. Ya es parte de la familia, ya es parte de Battler.

—Me encantaría ver a algunos nietos corriendo por ahí, Battler —dice Rudolf, con toda libertad y ya bastante pasado de copas—, seguro que al viejo le daría un infarto de ver que tiene bisnietos.

Eva, Hideyoshi y Kyrie ríen ante el comentario y ante las caras de Natsuhi y Rudolf, que parecen no compartir del todo su sentido del humor. Battler, a su vez, también ríe. Ange está hablando con Yasu como nunca antes lo había hecho y María juega a su lado, casi como si fueran su hijas. Él le dirige una significativa mirada que la joven no duda en devolverle, sabiendo exactamente lo que el otro está pensando.

Para llegar a los hijos falta mucho, para llegar a ese obstáculo falta mucho, pero nunca hay que descartar la posibilidad, ¿verdad?


	30. Reloj

**Título: **Sinestesia  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler/Yasu.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Universo Alterno. Spoilers hasta el EP7.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Simbólica  
><strong>Tema: <strong>24. Reloj

* * *

><p>Es verano y Yasu no deja de maravillarse del clima, como si nunca antes lo hubiese vivido antes, como si las mariposas, las abejas y canto de los pájaros fueran cosas nuevas para ella, así como también el asfixiante calor de la época y todos las posibilidades que éste ofrece. Entre ellas, las vacaciones de verano. No es que a ella le afecten, pues sigue estudiando en casa, con toda la dedicación del mundo, tanta que ya ha aprobado un grado. No es que a ella le afecten, pero le recuerdan cosas, como que ya está próximo a cumplirse un año de que salió del psiquiátrico y su vida cambió drásticamente y para bien, desde el momento en que Battler le dijo que se la llevaría de ahí, desde la primera noche que pasó en ese apartamento, la primera comida juntos y el primer momento avergonzante, un año, casi un año desde ese primer día. Casi un año también, desde esa primera noche en la que durmieron juntos.<p>

Y ahora, a casi un año, en ese verano que se extiende con las vacaciones, ella espera que haya muchos momentos así, muchos más, ahora que Battler no tiene clases, ahora que le ha prometido llevarla a la playa o a donde ella quiera, pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos.

—No te preocupes, Lambda, estaremos bien sin ti —es el primer día de las vacaciones de verano y aunque ningún plan está del todo definido aún, Battler sí tiene algo bien en claro y es darle vacaciones a la ruidosa enfermera—. Puedo cuidarla perfectamente. No soy un inútil o algo así.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —la pequeña mujer rubia pone los brazos en jarras y sonríe maliciosamente, alternando su vista tanto en Battler como en Yasu, quien asiente para darle ánimos al pelirrojo—. Está bien, me tomaré unas vacaciones, ¿hasta cuándo?

Battler sonríe ante esta pregunta.

—Hasta que regrese a clases, ¿qué te parece? ¿No está bien? —se lo ha prometido y planea cumplirlo, la Universidad lo ha tenido loco algunas noches, alejado y cansado. Ella también ha tenido que estudiar. Pero en las vacaciones de verano no, se lo han prometido, pasar todo el tiempo libre juntos, salir...

—Oh~ Ya veo tus sucias intenciones, Ushiromiya Battler~ Pero si eso es lo que quieren, sólo recuerden lo de los bebés —encogiéndose de hombros mientras ríe, Lambda toma todas sus cosas y se dispone a salir, siendo seguida muy de cerca por ambos jóvenes, que parecen muy interesados en que ella se vaya—. Sólo recuerden lo de los bebés, ¿de acuerdo?

La puerta se cierra después de que ésta se despida con dicha frase de doble sentido, todavía se pueden oír sus breves carcajadas al cerrarse la puerta y ella avanzar hacia la salida del edificio, pero una vez el sonido se desvanece, ambos jóvenes se miran con cierto entusiasmo.

Yasu tiene la sonrisa de Beatrice, no porque haya cambiado de personalidad, cosa que sucedía muy a menudo antes, sino porque la ha hecho suya, su corazón ya no está fragmentado y esa sonrisa, divertida, perspicaz e invitante, ahora forma parte de ella, es de ella. Battler, a su vez y como un acto reflejo, también sonríe con picardía. El reloj se ha detenido para ellos ese día, tienen todas las vacaciones de verano por delante —toda una vida juntos por delante.

Y así se lo demuestra él cuando la levanta de la silla de ruedas con velocidad y se dirige a la que ahora es la habitación de ambos, en ese apartamento que ahora constituye completamente su hogar.

**FIN.**


End file.
